Something Like This
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Petra Ral moved to the city in the east. She loves her new apartment and job. She doesn't like her neighbor Levi. Especially after meeting him at 3:40 am when he disrupts her sleep. Levi doesn't like strange women showing up at his door. He doesn't like Hanji trying to set him up on dates. Enter chaos.
1. Neighbor 321

Author's Note: I deleted this under Attack on Titan to move it here. I decided to update the story as well as fix a few things and add chapters between original chapters. I love this first chapter. I hope the new audience loves it to. I definitely tried to keep the antics and the characters on point. This chapter is getting another update.

Completely alternate universe.

Levi Ackerman - 28

Petra Ral - 25

Mikasa Ackerman - 25

Hanji Zoe - 32

* * *

Moving across the country can be a thrill or it can be boring. It really depends on the person.

Petra Ral sent her things via U-haul to the city and boarded the Amtrak. It was approximately a two day trip. She loaded her iPod with tons of music for the ride. Boarding the train, Petra listened to _Don't stop believing_ , and when she exited the train _Breakaway_ blared through the ear pods. One thing was certain though, she really needed a thorough steaming shower.

She arrived in her new apartment building early that morning and began unpacking immediately. It was a two bedroom apartment on the third floor. When you first walk into the apartment, you come immediately to the living portion.

The walls were ivory and the wood floors were cleaned as promised. Her gray sofa was sitting against the wall and the chair along the other wall (to the left). The bookshelf sat along the wall beside the kitchen area. The counters were dark, almost black. The countertops were ivory, matching the walls almost. Her small square table was sitting in the middle of the back toward the door leading out to the balcony. Huge windows lined the back wall as well. The bedroom was further back toward the right beside the medium bathroom.

Petra staked out into the world to declare her independence. She scored a job as editor in chief out in the city. That's why she came all the way out east. So far she did not regret the choice. Setting down the box of whatnots she walked toward the balcony and stepped out. The air was warm and inviting, something she didn't find back home. She smiled not being able to contain the excitement of being here.

She is a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She's fairly toned from exercise classes and self defense courses. Her body is the shape of an hourglass. She isn't stick thin. There is not a freckle on her, contrary to the belief all redheads have freckles. She wears minimal makeup as well. Just a charcoal eyeliner and richly colored lipsticks.

Hours ticked by. Petra had lined the bookshelves with her favorite novels. They ranged from Stephen King to Jane Austen. There were a few more modern books squeezed in there as well. She unpacked her silverware and dishes next followed by digging through the linens and stuff to find her sheets for the full sized bed. Though there was still a lot to be done before she could honestly say she was unpacked, her energy was low. Her arms were stiff from carrying boxes and her eyelids were drooping.

She removed her jeans and shirt and pulled an oversized t-shirt. She didn't bother putting shorts on. It wasn't like she planned to go back outside that evening.

Once the bed was made and pillows fluffed, Petra hopped right in the middle. __Rome wasn't built in a day.__ Completely vulnerable and relaxed. The bed seemed to soothe her tiredness. The mattress was comfortable and conformed to her body. With a sigh and a smile on her lips she drifted off.

* * *

"John, I'm so glad you come on tonight's show!"

Petra's eyes opened and she sat up confused and full of anxiety. The sounds of voices were loud, her heart pounded against her chest. Adrenaline from the situation pumping through her veins caused anxiety. Petra looked at the clock, 3:30 AM the loud red numbers read. "Who the fuck is up at this hour?" She groaned sitting up. Her brain was fuzzy but one thing was clear, the sounds were not minimizing.

"New Toyotas for everyone!" The shrill voice boomed once again. It was followed by hollering.

 _Literally, who watches television like this?_

It took a lot to annoy Petra Ral. Disturbing perfectly healthy slumber, one of the ways to not only annoy Petra but earn yourself her wrath. Mumbling and cursing she walked out of the bedroom while attempting to figure out which way she should walk. She needed to sleep and nurse the exhausted state of herself. Yet that was interrupted. She was going to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. She didn't bother with shoes and proceeded to walk out into the hall toward the right wing. She waltzed out as is.

The halls were crisp and she felt her skin crawl. Forgetting something? Nah, she couldn't have. She came to the door, '321' and began to bang loudly. She could still hear the television. In fact, that was all she could hear. She was angered to no ends. She planned to give the god forsaken person a piece of her mind. Nobody answered and she began banging her fist again.

"Answer me, dammit!" She growled loudly and very angrily.

She didn't have to wait long. The locks clicked and the door knob turned. The door opened revealing a less than amused man. He stared at her. She was taken aback by his appearance.

He had stormy eyes with the beginnings of dark circles underneath, his hair wasn't disheveled. It was neat. His white dress shirt unbuttoned revealing toned skin underneath. Must be work clothes? She couldn't tell. His lips were pursed and eyebrows knitted together. His eyes drifted over her while she was staring at him.

 _Sweet mercy._ _No no no. Focus here! Sleep first!_

"Turn that blasted object off. It is 3:40 am! Some of us had a long day." Petra stated firmly. She watched his eyes dance across her body. They stayed noticeably longer southward. __What a pervert__. "Stop checking me out! Are you even listening!?" She tried again, sounding more angry than assertive.

"You realize you aren't wearing pants, right?" His voice was deep and there was a hint of dry amusement, despite his outward appearance.

Hold the front door. No bottoms? Petra looked down and saw she was in fact only wearing her panties...no...not panties but a thong. The oversized shirt must have bunched up in front. Indeed it had. _ _Oh god!__

"Shit." Petra mumbled, turning red. No wonder her skin was crawling.

"As flattered as I am having a half dressed woman at my front door-" He was interrupted by the fuming woman turning back to him.

"Turn it off and don't interrupt peoples' sleep." She warned him. He sighed and scratched his head before closing the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, taken back by his reacton.

He left just a crack in the door and spoke once more, "Leaving the conversation plus, I don't think you want your ass on view for me when you turn to leave." The door closed in Petra's face. She stomped her foot and cussed him for everything he was worth before walking back into her apartment.

"That stupid man." She sighed going back into her bedroom. She was too tired with the unpacking and traveling. Once again, sleep immobilized her for the rest of the night. Thank goodness.

* * *

There was a banging on Petra's front door. She rolled over hearing the ruckus and sat up. 9:30 am. __Who the fuck?__ She stood and this time made sure she grabbed her jeans from the previous evening and put them back on. She hurried out in the main area to the front door.

She was met with her longtime friend, Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa is a tall woman with long black hair kept in a braid or flowing freely. Her eyes are the color of the night sky and she's very pale with a hint of pink adorning her cheeks. Her shoulders are narrow and she has slight curves despite being skinny. The two grew up back west together. Mikasa moved away first and sent Petra postcards of the large city every chance she could.

Mikasa smiled at her friend, "I'm glad to see you." She grabbed Petra and hugged her tightly. "It was getting lonely."

"Oh! Relax! Come in." Petra held her back at arms length after a minute and invited her in. They spent the morning unpacking the rest of Petra's dishes and pans. They talked about the long travel to the city and their old hangouts back west.

Mikasa helped her hang some paintings and curtains, all the while steadily talking about her crush.

"He is completely stubborn even when its just us hanging out." Maybe not talking dreamily about the young man but talking nonetheless. "I don't think I could tell him how I feel about him."

"Aren't all men stubborn?" Petra asked sarcastically. She recalled her last relationship and how awkward it ended. He asked her to move in after being together for only a month. It was too soon for Petra. Further, the bastard couldn't stop sending her pathetic poetic texts during the night. You don't mess with Petra's sleep. She changed her number and never went out with him again. Yeah, never happening again, that's what she told herself many times.

Oooh! This reminded Petra of the previous night's events.

"I met my neighbor in 321." She began. It piqued Mikasa's interest and she took a seat on the sofa waiting for Petra to continue. "He was watching some stupid television show at 3:30 am and woke me up. I banged on his door and he stood there like a statute as I screamed at him."

"Did he tell you off?"

"No just reminded me I walked out of my apartment without pants on."

"YOU WHAT?" Mikasa's jaw dropped after asking and she gawked at Petra for a minute and giggled. Petra nodded, embarrassed. "How do you forget bottoms?"

"I was asleep. The bastard even had the gall to close the door so he 'wouldn't see my ass as I walked off' as he so eloquently put it." Petra mocked him. She left out no detail of the brazen young man. Mikasa was left speechless by the time Petra finished talking about him.

"I hope I never see him again."

"Because he saw your bare legs and thong?"

"Yeah and he's an asshole." She added.

"He stated the obvious. How does that make him an asshole." Mikasa chuckled.

"Who watches talk shows at 3:30 AM with the volume maxed out?" Petra deadpanned.

"Insomniacs."

"Asshole insomniacs." Petra corrected her.

The girls chatted as the hours ticked by, Mikasa eventually had to leave for a pottery class she taught on Saturday afternoons. Again, Petra was left alone to clean her new apartment.

* * *

Petra loved the neighborhood she picked to live in. There were tiny restaurants and delis on every street. The neighborhood also spoiled her by having shopping within walking distance. Stars filed her eyes when she started exploring the place. There were musicians that would stand around fiddling out sweet tunes some evenings. She stood for almost an hour one night just listening to a young man play a rendition of _Street Corner Symphony_. It was very well done.

The streets were always crowded and so were the sidewalks. There was very little green space besides the nearby park called, _Oak's Place_. The park was just big enough for a playground and picnic tables and a lovely garden filled with roses and lilies.

Petra loved the area compared to where she moved from.

Work was going swimmingly as well. The men in suits upstairs approved of her to replace the current Editor in Chief. She briefly met with them informally before heading downstairs to meet with the man she was replacing. They wished her well and promised to listen if she had any concerns.

The previous Editor in Chief was showing her the ropes of the job. He was a nice fellow. Though he talked like he was older than he appeared. He always winked when he asked if she understood something. He spent years working this job and felt like he was finished.

She could tell by the twinkling of his gray eyes that he saw more than his fair share of wonders doing the job. He was also honest with her about the workload. She slightly cringed when she learned she would have late nights in the office alone or she would have to take work home with her. She never done that before with anything, but she shrugged it off.

The first week, he stood by and watched her look over columns for the paper. She was very meticulous about grammar and conciseness. He grinned checking over the changes she made and chuckled, "I don't have to worry. You got this." His was voice was rich and deep. He patted her on the back before wandering out looking for coffee.

Her nerves were eased by his praise. She could definitely do this if she kept up the same pace every day. Her heart filled with joy.

* * *

As much as Petra would love to say everything was swell, it was not.

Her neighbor still had the television volume loud almost every night that week. She covered her ears with blankets and pillows but nothing worked. She just couldn't understand what his deal was. Images of slugging him would randomly surface. When it wasn't late at night television adventures, she tried greeting him and he only stared back at her.

During her first Wednesday living in the city, she walked out of her apartment to the trash chute. Once her trash was in the chute she turned and saw him walk out with several objects. Several objects used for _cleaning_.

The dark haired man slightly turned noticing the young woman but did not speak. He only came outside to clean the door. All the filth that doorknobs collected could lead to sickness. He was determined to not become sick. He turned his attention away from the ginger and back to the door.

Petra watched him clean. He pulled latex gloves on, a mask, then removed a Clorox wipe to scrub the doorknob. Her jaw dropped watching him before looking around to see if anyone else found this just as disturbing as she did.

 _What is he doing that for?_

She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She'd never seen someone clean a doorknob with such fierceness. What kind of germs did he think attached to the damn thing? An STD? Thirty minutes. That's how long she watched him. After he was finished with the doorknob, he cleaned the door and the carpet in the hallway around his door. Once he finished he turned back to her, no expression. Petra smiled at him.

"Hello." She tried talking to him.

He removed his gloves and mask and picked the bottle of Clorox wipes up and vacuum. He didn't reply.

"Um...I just wanted to try to start over?" She prattled on like she was questioning her own motives. Maybe this was a bad idea. She hesitantly shifted her weight to lean against the wall. Plus, she wanted him to forget she showed up outside his front door in a thong.

"Getting along? You might show up at door half naked again. I'll pass." He spoke sarcastically turning back to her. His eyes were dark and very intense. There were flickers of amusement behind those eyes.

Apparently the sarcasm and amusement was lost on Petra. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. _What did he mean by that? Asshole_. She wouldn't dream of seducing him. He isn't even on the list of seducable people. Not even the last name on the list! She frowned and hissed, "At least I'm not short, you imbecile."

"I'm taller than you, brat." He replied opening his apartment door and going inside taking the final word. How is that he got the final word? How is it he got under her skin so easily? His calm nature? There was no way he could be that calm all the time, at least that's what Petra was telling herself.

* * *

The next morning at work, her mentor had grabbed the last of his items (photos of his family and a glass figurine) from the medium sized office. He turned back to Petra who was setting up her own computer at the desk.

"Now little lady, listen up," He plucked his glasses from his face and began wiping them with a cloth, "There is one columnist I should warn you about." This got Petra's undivided attention. "Zoe Hanji has been working here for several years now. She writes these sci-fi stories and sometimes scientific columns. The science is great but the sci-fi is almost like reading a communist manifesto."

"Erm, well does her column need to go in?" Petra didn't know what to say really. The publications she'd read so far were humorous or the usual advice on love kinds of things. Of course they published obituaries and hot celebrity gossip. Sci-fi? This was news to her since she never met this Zoe woman.

"Yes, she has a following. People actually rioted outside the building last year when they didn't see her latest column."

Riot?

Oh yes, the fun begins. It always takes a crazy one to get the party started. Petra thought she'd been lucky to avoid such craziness. No such luck. With a gulp, Petra looked at the man with assurance that she knew how to handle the situation. She wondered if the bosses upstairs knew about this.

"Well then I bid you adieu." He pulled on his light brown jacket before picking up his messenger bag and leaving her to her devices. The man gave her inspiration over the first week of her new work. He offered stellar advice and came off like a proud doting grandfather. She'd miss him but she understood the need for change.

Almost as soon as Petra got comfy in her new office, the door burst open. She cringed slightly as some papers flew from her desk due to the breeze from the door. The individual stood in the door frame, looking at her. Petra looked back.

The woman was tall, broad shoulders, glasses, with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She wore a black button up with gray trousers and oddly enough, sandals. She looked maniacal. Did she actually work in this place? She regarded Petra like everyone else in the office building did. Furthermore, she had a folder in one hand and the other in her trouser pocket.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, my name is Zoe Hanji."

 _Ah yes, that explains a few things_. Petra smiled warmly at her and stood behind the desk.

"I have my piece for this week. It would have been sooner but the UFO story I found was just uber exciting. I even did interviews with people living outside of town." She rambled as she walked in and shut the door. "Anyway, this week's column includes advice on how to make aluminum hats to keep your brain from being sucked out by these aliens. As well as using aluminum for baby clothing. It prevents the aliens from harming them ."

"Oh wow." Petra was off guard by the woman's detailed explanation. She took the column and glanced at it. It was well written, the woman had a knack for sure. But the damn subject was odd. Aliens? In 2017? This family says they experienced bright lights and eerie objects in the sky? Petra looked back at Zoe and held out her hand, "I'm Petra Ral by the way."

Zoe immediately grasped her hand and shook it furiously, "It is soo nice to finally have more females around." She noticed how Zoe drawled out 'so' and it sent a chill down her spine. "Did you just move to the city?" Releasing her hand, Zoe took a seat next to the table and leaned forward with her arms on the table.

"Ah yes."

"Ooooooh! You should come out with me and my boyfriend this weekend! I know we don't really know each other but I'm just dying to have some female friends. I spend every Sunday with dudes watching football and it drives me up the wall. You can bring your boyfriend too!"

"Oh well thank you, Zoe." Petra silently pondered the older woman's sanity. They didn't know each other and she looked desperate for female friends. She had to be insane herself for thinking this was even a good idea. "I'll join you guys, but I am single." The way Zoe's eyes lit up was almost comical. Even the toothy grin was comical. It frightened Petra. The words were like some sort of curse she knew she placed upon herself. She didn't take Zoe immediately for the kind to want to play matchmaker, yet again, she had to question sanity. This time Zoe was practically on the other side of the desk, holding one of Petra's hands, shaking it yet again.

"I could totally set you up, Petra. Gals here don't stay single forever." Zoe winked and nudged Petra's free arm. She turned to find a random piece of paper and began jotting down her cell phone number. "Text me around 4 on Saturday! I'll give you all the details!" With that last word, Zoe disappeared back out the door.

Petra collapsed in her chair, asking herself what just happened?


	2. I Knew You were Trouble

Author's Note: Remember I said, I needed to fill in gaps? Yeah, here we go.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Petra arrived early to work. Even though everyone took shifts of the odd jobs around the office she picked up slack for others. She made sure to bring extra coffee beans this morning. The rain called for it. She knew at least three people who would drag ass all day without their coffee.

"Good morning Petra!" Zoe greeted her from her desk. Petra turned and saw her sitting there with a goofy grin. Petra smiled back and waved. "Did you bring any coffee beans this morning? I totally forgot."

Zoe was one of the few who lived on coffee and would drag ass at work without it.

"I'll start brewing a fresh pot in a second." She stated opening her office door and setting her things on the desk. She walked toward the kitchenette with Zoe following her.

Petra turned the coffee maker on and began opening the pouch. She hoped it didn't take too long. Zoe appeared to have dark rings under her eyes.

"This weather drags you know. It is always so pretty until this crap."

"I noticed." What else could Petra say. She hadn't been a resident long enough to really know.

"Like your place?"

"Oh? Oh yes! I've gotten rather attached to the neighborhood too. A few boutiques around the corner that I have to get into with my first paycheck."

"GIRL! We will have to go shopping sometime! Oh yeah, I go to the farmer's market and I bought some fresh salmon. Don't ask. Anyway, want some?"

Petra opened her mouth to form some coherent sentence. Anything. Even a, "You are fucking nuts." The warm and friendly expression on Zoe's face kept her from saying it. The woman was thoughtful but a little odd.

Finally she managed to squeak, "I've actually never tried salmon."

"I've filleted them already, I'll ice one and bring it to you tomorrow."

"Great..."

* * *

Petra observed Hanji closely. It wasn't the weekend yet and she was still undecided if she actually planned to go hang out with her. It was 12:30 pm and the woman was still sitting at her desk and Petra was peeking through her open door. _How interesting._

The brunette sat her desk most of that morning and jotted down notes on a pad furiously as she spoke to a mysterious person via cell phone. Maybe a friend? She's getting a recipe? Honestly, it was untelling. She had another deadline to meet at 2:00pm so maybe it related to that piece.

"Ahem." A feminine voice rattled Petra from her observations. She turned her gaze to meet the lithe tan woman standing before her. She stared back at Petra with equal interest. Petra hadn't met her before. Bet she's one of the bosses.

"I see you noticed Ms. Hanji."

"Oh. Yeah, I think she's trying to meet another deadline." Petra assured her. The woman sauntered through the door and closed it behind her before taking a seat across from Petra. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Mrs. Clarence. One of your bosses." She introduced herself, dusting off her hemmed pants. There was an air about the woman that Petra didn't like. "You taking over for that old timer has helped this paper plenty."

"Um...Thank you?" _Sheesh what a cranky lady_. This wasn't going anywhere nice. Petra could already tell.

"You've read Zoe's latest piece?" She wasted no time. Petra gave an affirmative nod, definitely not liking this at all. "Her writing is good but the sci-fi is shitty."

"She gets us readers though. I thought the big wigs above liked money?" There was a moment were a chill ran up Petra's spine. Not in a good way either. Again that air of something peeked through, her dark eyes reminded Petra of a snake. She wasn't fond of snakes or reptiles in general. "Find her another assignment after these pieces run."

"Is the board on agreement with this?" It wasn't that Petra wanted to challenge the order given to her, but she didn't think she had the authority to do that. She just got here, she didn't want fired.

"I'm on that _board_ that oversees you. I've given you a job. Do it." She stood curtly and left the office.

* * *

The workday had come and gone, she was reeling for the weekend. So far none of the columns were horrible. Zoe's was odd but she found herself giggling like a school child after reading for a second time. Must be part of the girl's charm.

Being the last one out, she locked the doors and headed out of the building. Sadly that woman's words and her tone played in the back of Petra's mind. Even if you weren't a fan of paranormal stuff, this was good for a laugh at least. She hailed a cab and headed to her apartment building.

She slouched as the elevator door opened and she walked toward her apartment toward the far end. It was something she didn't understand. There was elevators on one end of the hallway and a staircase on the other end. Who does that? She didn't dwell, instead she scurried forward looking forward to her date with chocolate ice-cream this evening.

Fridays were ice-cream dates with herself. A treat to remind her that she was on top of her game. She could cheat on her health rituals once a week and nobody would notice. Further, that she was still a female with a terrible need for sweets and would love nothing more than chocolate ice-cream. But nobody knew her Friday rituals. She didn't share them.

It was quiet too.

She grabbed the carton out of her freezer and a bowl once she removed her shoes and washed her hands. Once she got comfy on her couch she turned the television on and flipped through the channels. Searching for any movie. A chick flick, if she could find one. Even comedy worked.

But oddly enough, the movie channels were only playing horror flicks. Petra couldn't stand horror movies. One of her ex friends invited her over to a sleep-over back in high school. During which, she played _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ and said they needed to watch it the dark. Petra got comfy in her sleeping bag but her friend insisted she needed an extra pillow and left Petra in the living room and ran off. The movie played. It scared Petra to death. She hid her eyes and bit her lip while sobbing.

She stayed away from scary movies at all costs. Yet here it was, the very movie that tortured her dreams for many nights during her teenage years. She wondered if she could watch it the entire way through without being scared. It was just beginning. With her resolve intact, she watched the movie the entire way through, only to find herself laughing at scenes that she once considered horrifying.

"I must've been silly. I should probably apologize to that poor girl." She said with some realization dawning on her but it was becoming late. So late in fact, she was sure her neighbor would be watching a soap opera or Oprah at any moment. It was almost that time. She dropped the dish in the sink and drug her feet to the bedroom where she undressed and flopped ungracefully on the bed.

In an ironic turn of events, Petra ended up having nightmares. She shifted all night in her sleep, whilst in her dream world she was screaming and running from a psychotic man with knives for fingers. "Stay away!" She found herself screaming. Her legs were moving in a running motion. Sweat was beading all over her skin. Heart thumped against her chest. When she woke up, she looked around her dark bedroom. Lights were filtering through the window from the street lamps. Her forehead was damp with bangs matting to her skin.

"Damn." She muttered wiping the sweat away. "No more scary movies. Ever." She looked toward the wall she shared with her mysterious neighbor. She could faintly hear something emanating from his apartment. After a minute, the volume returned to the normal level she'd heard already this week and with an eye roll she plopped back down and closed her eyes. Whatever the man was watching, lulled her back to sleep. _How odd that my neighbor is putting me to sleep with his television_. That was her last thought before drifting back to sleep. This time she didn't face any nightmares.


	3. Meet Levi Ackerman

Author's Note: Here is chapter four.

Erwin Smith - 34

* * *

She woke up Saturday morning surprisingly refreshed. Sleeping that good had to be criminal. Despite feeling refreshed, the sun was beaming through her windows unforgivingly. She almost refused to move her butt.

Almost.

She could hear her neighbor casually slinging crass language. She didn't want to know what had him riled up this early. He probably saw a dust bunny and freaked out. She didn't concern herself with it too much.

Saturday was uneventful and that was probably what tilted the balance in favor of hanging out with Zoe. Zoe squealed in delight and told her the address of the place her and her boyfriend would meet her at.

She casually flipped through the television again then called her mom to indulge her of her adventures so far. She skipped the panty incident. Lest she wanted her mother's fury. The woman was traditional through and through, she was also very proud of Petra and bragged on her accomplishments at work all the time.

Petra told her about all of the adventures she had during the week so far. Including Zoe. "I'm glad to hear you're making friends." The elderly woman beamed.

"Yeah, I mean having Mikasa is great but branching out can't hurt."

"What about men?" The mischievous tone in her voice was unmistakable. Just because her mother was traditional didn't mean she wanted her to daughter to join a convent and renounce her attraction to the opposite sex. She wanted grandkids by golly. "Any attractive fellows? I'm not getting any younger, Petra."

"Mom!" Petra chided, glaring at her cell phone. Petra made some excuses and said goodbye to her mother. The woman did not mince words when it came to family. She wanted her daughter to settle down soon and have kids. Petra grew up an only child, despite her parents best efforts to have another. Petra was spoiled rotten growing up.

She fixed herself some food and then began to dress for a run. She still had a few hours to kill. She'd make it once around the block toward the shopping district before turning back. She locked the door behind after dressing and pulling her hair back and walked to the elevator.

The air was humid outside. The birds were chirping away. People were out and about like a usual Saturday and delicious smells wafted through the air. At least she guessed that this was a typical Saturday.

Stretching her legs and arms Petra took off in a jog. There was no need to run hard in the heat this afternoon after the rain storm yesterday.

* * *

Petra picked up her phone and searched Zoe's number, texting her.

Zoe quickly replied with an order to dress appropriately for a club. Something that made Petra frown. A club? Zoe wasn't single. Surely she wasn't doing this for her benefit either. Though Zoe mentioned playing matchmaker Thursday. Hm.

Either way, Petra pulled out a purple tube top and black jeggings and wedges. She applied her charcoal eyeliner and champagne lipstick. She grabbed her suede black jacket and purse then headed toward her destination.

The club seemed out totally out of place in the southern styled street. Maybe it was the charm. Neon lights lit up the sky and music was blaring out from the inside. This wasn't where Zoe suggested, right? But just as Petra hesitated, a hand planted itself on her shoulder. Zoe appeared beside her. Along with a man.

"How do you like it?"

"Um..."

"It's our favorite place! They serve food and have a dance floor." Zoe ushered Petra forward. The three of them walked in and Zoe led them to an empty booth. The place wasn't outrageous. Not as Petra feared. The flooring was dark, walls were medium dark with recess lighting throughout. The music was not bad either. Petra wouldn't have pegged this place for quality food. Yet the smells that wafted through the place had her readily drooling.

They placed their orders for drinks and that was all.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Erwin Smith. Silly me."

He was tall, blonde and his face very defined. He was broad shouldered like every other man in the world, yet something told her he worked out unlike most men in America. His eyes were dark pools of blue and his smile was gentle.

"Nice to finally meet you." His voice was deep as well.

Petra was stunned. He seemed normal compared to Zoe. She looked between the two and he merely chuckled explaining that opposites indeed attract. While Zoe was looking for the unexplainable he was busy in his law career. Something ever so practical. Again, she was stunned. Zoe dreamily told her they met in college one evening when she was running late for an exam. She bumped into him forgetting the exam completely. There were no regrets all things considered on their part.

"I hope you don't mind, we invited another friend. He's going out of town tomorrow and we wanted to see him off before then." Erwin explained.

"That's fine. The more the merrier."

"We won't try to set you two up." Zoe added with a heavy sigh. "Levi is kind of a grouch."

"You should meet my neighbor." Petra snorted. Nobody beat her neighbor at being grouchy or anti-social.

"Oh?"

"The man is stoic. One expression! The other day he cleaned the door and the doorknob." Petra declared taking a menu. She continued talking about her neighbor. Zoe found it simply interesting the way the woman turned beet red remembering the small things he had done this week. "Who stays up that late watching television?" Petra finally ended her rant.

"Sounds like a grump." Erwin chuckled but looked at Zoe knowingly. "Though we're sure our friend takes the cake with his less than enthused attitude."

"I'll have to invite you guys over to watch my neighbor. I'm telling you he takes the cake."

"Who takes the cake for what, brat?"

"Oh Levi! You're finally here." Zoe greeted.

 _Oh shit_. Petra turned to look at this Levi but was not expecting the very man in question to be her neighbor. What fresh hell was she in? The color must've drained from her face dramatically because now Zoe was staring at her concerned.

"Petra?"

A small smirk appeared on Levi's lips as he stared back at her. Just the smallest before it disappeared. He found it amusing after all. "Oh, this is the ginger that likes to run around the building in panties I was telling you about, Erwin. The fucking same woman who tried seducing me." He sat down right beside her casually, grabbing Zoe's menu out of her hand without a word.

Zoe and Erwin turned intriguingly back to Petra was blood red by now with embarrassment and anger. He told people?! He literally told people!

"I...uh...erm." _Incoherent! Incoherent!_

The night couldn't get any worse, could it?


	4. Banter

Author's Note: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, Petra would be alive.

:)

This is actually the original chapter 4. This is one of my favorite chapters! Please leave a review!

* * *

"Excuse me?" Petra remarked giving him the nastiest look she could muster. Yet Levi was studying the menu intently.

The waitress came over and sat down a bowl of tortilla chips and salsa on their table along with plates. She smiled gently at all of them before her eyes set on Levi. Her eyes were like saucers. One minute her smile was gentle then the next, lecherous. Something Zoe noticed and frowned upon. She hated women like these. The waitress was a petite blonde with bubble gum pink lip gloss coating her lips. "Are you ready to order?"

"We need a minute." Zoe rushed and said with a frown. The waitress nodded and left again.

Petra huddled more to farthest side from Levi. She didn't want to get close as it was bad enough he sat down beside her. She fiddled with her napkin for a bit, still angry.

"Is the lemon chicken good?" Levi asked with a grunt.

"I suppose." Erwin scratched his head opening a meu again to take a look himself.

"Grilled chicken salad, it is then." Levi affirmed closing the menu. It was a good thing to, as the peppy waitress was back looking straight at Levi. Zoe rolled her eyes, preparing something to get rid of her.

"Are you ready, sugar?" She asked him. He clearly ignored her blunt attempt at flirting and ordered. Everyone ordered. Though it didn't stop the waitress from trying to talk to Levi for an excessive amount of time. Petra scoffed at the woman's attempt and Zoe gritted her teeth.

"Excuse me, this is a double date. Stop hitting on _her_ boyfriend." Zoe interrupted as she accused the blonde talking to Levi causing her to blush and Petra to become even more mad. Zoe even pointed between Levi and Petra for added effect. The blonde eventually scurried away without another word.

"You're messed up, Zoe. Double date my ass!" Petra pointed a finger knowingly at the brunette but turned back to her earlier accuser who sat casually fiddling with his glass of water. " _You_. I wouldn't try seducing you if your life depended on it. You were playing the television too loud and I spent all day unpacking in that place. You woke me up."

"Tch." He turned toward her, the stormy gaze locked on her. It was the first time he'd really noticed her eyes. They were shockingly bright, something he never dreamed of seeing.

Petra's eyes were fiery. A storm ignited behind them, a fire that was unwilling to bend just because he wanted it to. "You're an idiot."

"You're a brat." The intense verbal sparring session lasted a few minutes longer, with each sticking to their guns relentlessly. Zoe and Erwin were grinning at each other knowingly. Again. They never saw Levi like this but knowing him, he'd play it off like she was a pest and nothing more. Like every other female Zoe tried to introduce him to. A volcano finally met a hurricane and it was intense.

"Imbecile."

"Ginger."

"Short stuff."

"You're shorter than me, brat."

"Why you-"

"You two are going to end up dating." Zoe broke the argument in her best bubbly voice. Two pairs of eyes turned to her, glaring hard. Levi eventually grimaced and went back to fiddling with his cup of water. Some night this was.

"Let's just enjoy the music." Petra grumbled hoping to salvage the evening from the turmoil that was caused. They tried. Zoe did most of the talking which was safe for everyone. Their food came eventually. The waitress didn't bother to flirt anymore.

When the music changed, Zoe squealed in delight declaring the song one of her favorites and practically dragged Erwin out to dance. This left Levi and Petra alone to stare at Zoe and her craziness.

The silence lasted all of three minutes before Levi turned back to his water and wished for any other company than her. From the looks of it, he needed to make the most of it. He needed to start the conversation before the ginger did. She was unpredictable and he was in shitty mood.

"How do you know four eyes?"

"She works with me. I'm the editor in chief over at the Rose's Daily."

"Ah. So you know about her crazy articles?"

"Oh yes."

"The riot?"

"That too."

"You're going to continue publishing her crap?"

"I don't see why not" Petra stared at him for a hard minute before continuing. Though she hadn't forgotten her boss's words. From her impression, Levi didn't seem like a fan. "Zoe's stuff is well written. It's out there, but people love it."

"Fair enough. I'm not a fan of it."

Levi finished his first glass of water and turns to call a waiter over for a refill. A different waiter than the original stopped by and gladly went to get a refill for the man. Just as Levi reached for a chip, his hand touched Petra's hand. A slight tingle ran over his skin from the contact. At least her skin wasn't cold to the touch. They were both reaching for chips! He swallowed the small forming lump in his throat. He glanced at her and watched as she retracted her hand hurriedly with a blush on her face. "Cute," He thought, but brushed off the contact.

Petra felt hot, she didn't mean to touch him! She should have paid attention to where her hands were. His skin was slightly cold, matching the mask he wore. Yet, it was smooth like velvet. It was such a shock his skin felt like that. The embarrassment was palpable. She knew she was turning red as a tomato. He wasn't saying anything anymore. Maybe he was just as stunned? Petra silently cursed herself.

"Has she tried playing matchmaker yet?" He attempted to talk again, hoping to relieve some awkwardness. He noticed that she turned her eyes downward, away from the table. Maybe in thought? He didn't know.

"..." She dared a look at him. He seemed casual about it enough. It made her wonder.

"She tried to set me up once." He revealed shuddering at the memory. The shudder was not lost on Petra.

"Just once?"

"I sat down with the woman for five minutes. Annie Leonhart. Clearly bat shit crazy, beautiful, and intelligent but crazy. She wanted to assassinate a few politicians. I didn't bother with local police. I called the FBI. She put up a good fight before they threw her in a federal penitentiary." The waiter dropped by and set a full glass of water on the table for Levi. They only heard a portion of Levi's tale before scurrying away with wide eyes.

"So, bad idea to let Zoe set me up?"

"A very fucking bad idea unless you want to wind up on an episode of Criminal Minds or 48 Hours, courtesy of four eyes." It was refreshing to know that Levi had been on the short end of Zoe's matchmaking stick and had good insight about what to expect. She wasn't looking forward to who Zoe would set her up with. She hoped the woman forgot about it.

By this time, Zoe and Erwin were coming back to the table for gabber. Zoe clearly enjoyed dancing, Erwin complained of sore feet, thanks to Zoe.

Petra learned the trio met in college. Erwin introduced Zoe to Levi once they began dating. She learned that Levi was socially weird back then. Levi added a few snarky comments every now and then, but that was it. Petra learned that Levi wasn't all that cold. In fact, Levi is a very loyal friend to Zoe and Erwin. There was nothing the man wouldn't do for them. Except for jumping off a bridge. He wouldn't do that for them. Zoe told them stories, ones which Levi heard millions of times but kept his mouth shut. He knew it would do no good to try stopping her. She blubbered to Petra about the night she thought Earth was being invaded by aliens.

At this point Erwin smiled and pitched in. Zoe was at his apartment that night when she lost her mind. It was embarrassing to find out it was only an earthquake.

Stories that Levi heard many times. Some he was even a character in which only brought him shifting in his seat.

"That night in the cornfield, I was trying to make contact with whatever scared those poor people. Levi and Erwin went with me."

"Oi, it was a disaster." Levi chimed in. "We only found hungry dogs."

"That's what made the ruckus?"

"Psssh. I still say we'll never know. The truth is out there." Zoe totally blew off Levi's 'theory,' with a wave of her hand as she rationalized he was wrong. She sipped the last bit of her water and turned to Petra. "Do you like hockey?"

Blinking several times and confused by the sudden change of topic, Petra admitted she's never been to a game. Zoe's jaw dropped almost unhinging itself. Levi slightly rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this was going. Erwin smiled jovially.

"The guys here play hockey matches Wednesday evenings. This coming Wednesday they play their cross town rivals, the Titans. You should totally come with me!"

"We need more people in our fan club." Erwin said almost embarrassed at the cheesiness of it. "It's sad we only have a few people on our side of the stands."

"I think Zoe and Eren's cheerleader are more than enough." Levi scoffs tidying up the dirty dishes on the table for the waitress.

"Mikasa, called that last guy a troll when he slapped Eren into the fiber glass wall. She looked deranged." Zoe sighed recalling the evening. She loved the game for its violence mostly. Not that she didn't like seeing Erwin take shots or their team win but the violence definitely made it worth it.

"Mikasa Ackerman? Isn't hockey a violent sport?" Petra asked having been too silent.

"Yeah, Ackerman. Do you know her? YES! She really gets into the games. Violence is the best part besides winning." Zoe affirmed with a grin. Levi begins attempting to garner the waitress's attention to get the checks.

Petra explained her relation to Mikasa and Zoe tried even more to procure one more fan for the Wednesday night game. Petra relented and agreed eventually. Erwin and Levi fought over who was paying the bill(s). Levi suggested he would pay then Erwin declared he wouldn't hear any of it. The women simply rolled their eyes at the antics. Eventually, Levi allowed Erwin to pay but not before getting a few insults in.

When Petra calling for a cab, Levi insulted her once more which earned him a scowl.

"We live in the same building, I can drive us, brat." Levi didn't mind offering Petra a ride home. Besides when she wasn't talking she wasn't half bad. He wouldn't admit that aloud, she still annoyed him with her ways. Further, Zoe had his number on speed dial. It was more so that he didn't want to hear her ranting and raving at him.

"Why would I even consider it?"

Erwin wanted to interject but Zoe bid the two farewell and pulled her boyfriend away to their own vehicle.

"Because you're wasting money by calling a cab." Levi stated as a matter-of-fact. "If you lived on the other side of town, I wouldn't even offer."

"Gee thanks." Petra sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. The man with an undercut stood and glared at her. Weighing her options, hitching a ride from Levi was free at least. So with a sigh of annoyance she agreed and they walked toward his vehicle. He walked slightly ahead of her, trying to forget the warmth of hand. He was becoming irritated as his thoughts lingered on the accidental contact.

Levi owned a dark blue mid-size vehicle. It was odd for Petra because she imagined he owned something fancier or not so much fancier. He paid her surprise no mind and unlocked the doors. The seats were cloth and extremely comfortable. Levi also purchased a small scented clip that releases a pleasant smell into the vehicle. Petra didn't bother asking why. She assumed it to smother out the smell that came with playing sports.

The drive wasn't too long so the silence wasn't deafening for long. Once they arrived they were out in seconds, Levi walked ahead and held the door open.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They took the stairs and before separating Levi spoke, "You don't have to come to the hockey match. Zoe just doesn't want to get thrown out alone."

"Huh? Afraid I'll see you lose?" She teased him a bit as they walked.

"Tch! No it's just games last awhile. Four eyes will drag you down and out with her if she loses her shit." Levi shot back trying not to take offense. "We've only lost once, by the way."

"Right. Too bad, I'm going to watch. I didn't move to this place to eat, sleep, and work." Petra explained with a small smile. At this point it was clear she was being nice to him. Levi shifted his feet uncomfortably feeling awkward. "Goodnight, Levi." She walked in after hearing him wish her a goodnight.

Inside, Petra began wondering if he acted this cold with everyone. What happened to him because she'd never met someone so socially awkward and ready to bark at someone. Further, he was so calm about biting someone's head off. How did he do it?


	5. What Zoe Knows and Morning Coffee

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Erwin is the same age as Zoe. I forgot to mention that last chapter.

* * *

Sunday morning came with rain. The rain soaked everything outside. It pelted against the building with gentle thuds. Petra rolled over to look through the sheers under the drawn curtains. Any plans she had to run around the block were thwarted.

A door opening and closing caught her attention more. It was Levi. She figured he must be going out somewhere. She'd ask later when he returned. For now she lazed on her bed and attempted to return back to sleep.

However, her thoughts returned to the night before. There was no television booming from Levi's apartment and she wondered if he finally fell asleep like normal people. Did he have problems sleeping? The thought overpowered the previous. It explained a lot and was more reassuring than Levi just wanting to be an asshole. The thinking drove Petra to remove herself from the bed and to her coffee maker. She poured some cream in once the thick black liquid finished and walked to the windows.

The city looked absolutely pitiful in rainfall. She was reminded of Zoe telling her the city saw better days when there was sunshine. She believed she could finally make an informed opinion and agree with her. Disgustingly dark clouds hung over the area and cars below muddled their way through puddles. She made no plans to leave the comfort of her apartment.

She did call her friend Mikasa. Mikasa was happy to hear from her and their conversation ranged from the night out with Zoe to hockey. Petra put her friend on speaker so she could clean her coffee mug.

"You know Zoe and Erwin?" Mikasa pried, she only saw them at hockey games.

"I work with Zoe. Turns out my annoying neighbor is that Levi man that plays too."

"Shut up!" Mikasa gaped on the other end. She didn't believe she heard it right. "Levi Ackerman? Mister I can't stand the world, Levi Ackerman?"

Petra giggled and began drying the object. She further told Mikasa his declaration that she was trying to seduce him. Mikasa scoffed like she had. She revealed that Zoe wanted to set her up with someone. Somehow Mikasa didn't find that surprising.

"She's psychotic at the hockey games. Second game, she was thrown out."

"So is this hockey game a bad idea then?" Petra asked.

"No. We need more people in our fan section. Besides, someone needs to cheer for the spawn of Satan." Mikasa replied smugly.

"Ugh, no thanks. He's enough to deal with when I don't interact with him."

"Interesting _you knew_ I was referring to Levi."

Petra stopped her actions and looked at her phone darkly. She did know who Mikasa was referring to. She just assumed, right? It wasn't just that she knew everyone saw him that way. Though she admitted to herself he was on her mind more often than not after last night.

Sunday went by uneventfully after speaking with Mikasa. The black haired girl said her goodbyes as she was going to the gym with her crush, Eren. They were friends first and foremost. Petra set up driving arrangements with Zoe. The woman insisted she would drive Petra and Mikasa to the rink that coming Wednesday. Mikasa was thrilled to bits.

By the time night came, Levi was nowhere around his apartment. Petra began thinking maybe she blinked and missed him. She quietly walked to his apartment door and leaned against it. It was eerily quiet inside. She walked back after a minute to her own apartment and to the bedroom. Lest she wanted other tenants to ask questions.

The loud television never came on and the door never opened. She laid quietly in her bed and waited for sleep to take her.

* * *

Monday at work was the busiest yet.

All the columns were in and ready for final review. Petra made the necessary fixes to some of them and asked one of the editors underneath her to put together a sample publication after lunch. Petra wanted to make a few formatting changes before sending out the week's pieces.

She also managed to find Zoe and invite her into her office for lunch. They both packed lunches.

Zoe pulled out a tuna salad sandwich and small salad along with her usual cream coated coffee. It was an odd combination but then again Zoe was an odd ball. It suited her well. Petra packed a ham and cheese sandwich with potato chips and lemonade. Once they settled in and Petra felt she had Zoe in a good spot to talk she did.

"Levi went out yesterday and hasn't come back."

"Out of your apartment?" Zoe grinned and laughed as she ate. Petra got a good look at chewed up food in the woman's mouth. The comment was not lost on her either. It wasn't funny.

"Zoe." Petra warned her. "Chew with your mouth closed and nothing happened between short stuff and I. I just wanted to know where he disappeared to."

Zoe closed her mouth and finished chewing up the tuna salad sandwich before speaking again. "Levi is an architect. His latest project keeps him busy all the time."

"That's it?" Clearly by the tone of Petra's voice it was evident she was dissatisfied with the answer she received. She began tapping her fingers against the wooden desk hoping Zoe received the hint.

Zoe chewed on her bottom lip deciding if it was wise to talk about Levi, but she didn't see the harm. Zoe Hanji never saw any harm in talking about him when he wasn't around. Nor when he was around. "Levi has a complicated past, Petra. When we met him he left his uncle, the only family he had left. His two best friends died and he was the only person to identify their bodies. The only thing he's ever received from his dad was inheritance. He never met the man."

Petra digested more than her food. The words sat in the pit of her stomach though. That explained a lot about Levi's personality. He ventured out in the world on his own. His friends died. The man went through more in his life than she imagined. "That's rough." She finally managed to say.

"Levi wouldn't want pity or concern. Erwin does enough of that."

It was the stark truth. Levi would probably slap the idiot who pitied him. Everything that happened to him made him the individual he was. He probably felt no regret. He found something to live for. Right?

Zoe changed the subject to the hockey match. She warned Petra of the chilly temperature in the rink itself as well a promising her an sweatshirt with the team's logo and whatnot. She felt jittery inside, she was going to be a groupie. Something she always found weird. It didn't seem so weird considering she knew these people. Not all of them but enough.

Zoe inquired if she wanted one with Levi's number. She wiggled her eyebrows a bit too. Mortified, Petra flipped her the finger, giggled refusing. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. "You're hopeless. He will get the wrong idea."

"That isn't the wrong idea. He's single and you're single!" Zoe was awfully pushy on the subject. Surely she could see the terrible couple they would make? Petra would end up in jail for murdering him over his antics. He was attractive...yeah...No! _Definitely not going there_. That was Petra's sanity talking.

"I will not be set up with the spawn of Satan." Petra declared hoping to hear the end of it. _Well okay, he isn't the spawn of Satan but I can't imagine his crass ass being all mush and lovey and dovey._

After lunch, as promised Petra held a team meeting. She introduced the idea of reformatting the publication and including a formal table of contents. The idea was met with groans and a few eye rolls from her peers. Zoe backed her up with few questions asked. She loved the idea of a table of contents. One of the complaints they often heard was about the lack of.

Petra's eyes wandered off to the side of the room, a lone figure stood in the hall watching from afar. It wasn't the witch she met last week. It was actually one of the men from the board. He'd been watching her. He didn't look cold or manipulative. He simply nodded and winked at Petra before retreating to the staircase behind him. Apparently he approved.

4:30, everyone was dismissed. Petra called it a day herself. Her feet hurt in the wedges and she was mentally exhausted. The apartment building was still quiet despite Petra's efforts of trying to keep the silence from killing her. She didn't like total silence. Her damn neighbor had gotten her used to the slight sounds she normally heard last week. Now it was gone. Damn him.

Tuesday morning was just as uneventful as well.

She prepared coffee went to shower and dressed. The beautiful weather called for a nice dress as well. She'd wearing slacks and a blouse. She pried through her closet and found a cotton dress. It was yellow with light pink trimming around the neckline. She stepped into black flats and applied minimal pink lipstick and hurried back into the kitchen for her coffee.

The day simply does not start without coffee.

That's when she heard a door. His door. She walked back into her bedroom and leaned against the wall to hear everything better. Petra Ral was no snoop but she was curious if he was okay. Especially with what she just learned about him.

There was a thud followed by explicit language and deep breathing. She heard him walk around a bit. A slamming sound followed then there was more cussing. She continued listening to him cuss everything to hell and back before his front door opened again.

Petra walked back to the living room. Just as she was finishing her cup of coffee there was a knock on the door. She suspected she knew who it was. When she answered, her suspicions were confirmed.

He looked like he was sleep deprived. The circles were darker under his eyes but he held his cool. He was neatly dressed and not a single strand of hair was out of place. The monotonous expression adorning his pale face.

"Do you have coffee, brat? I'm out."

Flabbergasted a bit, Petra opened the door wider and invited him inside. She pointed to the pot setting on the countertop. "Just made it a few minutes ago. Mugs are in the top cabinet."

Levi carefully walked in, he was tense and looking around. Did he find her apartment interesting? Petra couldn't tell, she walked back to her bedroom and picked up her purse. Arriving back out to the living area, she saw him standing at the counters staring at them. Mug in hand as well. He ran a finger over the countertops then looked at the same finger. The corners of his lips turned upward slightly.

Oh. His OCD must've kicked in. It wasn't hard to see he loved cleanliness.

"You're very clean, brat." He said halfway amused before taking a drink.

"I know how to clean, short stuff. My mom didn't raise a fool."


	6. As Told by Levi Ackerman

Author's Note: This chapter is previous events as told/seen by Levi. It does start with snippets of his background. If you don't want to read this chapter that's fine. It is meant to be funny.

* * *

Levi Ackerman moved into his apartment two years after university. It didn't seem like a good idea, at first. Then Zoe and Erwin gushed how awesome city living was.

Right. Unbelievable hordes of traffic and rude people on the sidewalks were just his thing. One man had the nerve to call him an asshole because Levi sneezed while walking and accidentally bumped him. He apologized, something he didn't normally do. The man shouldn't have been in his way. It took Levi a while to adapt.

It was nothing like the rural area he grew up in. His uncle took him in at a young age and showed him the ropes of raising crops and sheering sheep. Not that Levi wanted anything to with those kinds of messes. He stood back and watched others do it. Animals were not his thing. They were messy. It started when he fell into a mud puddle as a child because a goat chased him until he tripped. His uncle roared with laughter before lecturing him. Levi liked clean spaces ever since.

Compared to where he came from the lifestyle was much different.

The apartment he moved into was not to his liking. He negotiated the rent price lower, so he could remove the carpets and the nasty floral wallpaper. Levi was adamant with the landlord about the carpet. He brought the man statistical studies about the germs and infestations that one could find in carpet. That did it. Levi could be pretty persuasive when he needed to be.

The wallpaper was replaced with gray paint and dark base boards around the floors. The floors were replaced with hardwood flooring. He even bought new cabinets to match. Levi didn't like clutter either. He kept his living space sparse of many things. Toward the left side, there was a couch and chair that set opposite of a television. A bookcase on the right side which led to a small hallway where the bedroom and bathroom were located. The kitchen was toward the back along with a small table.

He never planned to have many people over. Erwin and Zoe were the only two that ever visited. He didn't trust others. He didn't date either. Unless you count Annie Leonhart.

So, Levi Ackerman lived a quiet peaceful life. Nobody ever rented the one apartment beside him. Although other tenants greeted him at their mutual mail area. He simply grunted and went about his business. If they persisted, and they did, Levi made no response and walked off. Eventually they left him alone.

Work. Oh man, Levi loved his work. Showing the concept designs to potential clients and watching their eyes light up like the night sky was worth it. Getting to the final moments of a finished project brought immense satisfaction to him. Even though a smile was rare, sometimes he smirked quite pleased with himself. He didn't like the rude clients. He had a nice chat about manners with one. The older man did not like being called a pig or having his priceless works of art threatened with destruction. But whatever it took to get his point across, Levi did it or said it.

Erwin warned him that his actions would lead to severe consequences, but Levi told him to stop worrying and often referred to him as 'bush brows.'

Ah yes, a quiet peaceful life. That is how he loved it.

* * *

Then came the morning he woke up from a rare night of five hours of blissful sleep, he heard noises. With a yawn, Levi got up and put on some socks and walked through the apartment. He heard more noises.

Stealthily he opened his apartment door and was horrified. He caught the backside of a young woman. The blood drained from his face. A young woman with fucking red hair was moving in next door. Next door! He glowered at the boxes setting in the hallway. He could hear her huffing and trying to catch her breath.

 _Doesn't it figure?_ She was going to ruin his life.

Shutting the door, he mumbled a few cuss words and decided he had to leave before she knocked on his door to warmly introduce herself. _Fuck that_. He combed his dark locks. He grabbed out a simple button shirt and trousers along with a dress jacket.

He went in to work and checked on the major project he was overseeing. He loved work. Once he arrived on site, he was pleased to see the walls of the building were up. Though he wasn't pleased to hear the contractor complaining about the materials Levi requested.

In a very Levi like fashion he found the contractor and grabbed him by the shoulders, glaring and said, "Use the materials or find yourself finished here. Remember how much I'm _paying_ you?" The fuss obviously stopped with that. His grumpy side was very vivid today. Damn neighbor! It was her fault. He lived there for years and nobody ever showed an interest. Why now?

After watching some support beams going up, Levi dialed Erwin's number. He needed to vent instead of letting his emotions boil over. That's what he understood from Hanji. At least he hoped she meant that.

"Erwin Smith speaking."

"I have a neighbor now."

"Really?" The man sounded nonchalant. He wasn't phased by the younger man's antics. Neighbors were nothing new or special. He knew Levi wasn't social and loved his space. Social people would have walked over, greeted the new neighbor and invited them to dinner or offer to help with stuff. Not Levi.

"I don't want a neighbor."

"The government doesn't want to give us universal healthcare either, Levi."

Levi grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. The fun chat with Erwin ended abruptly when Levi hung up and decided to leave. He wouldn't dream of calling Hanji. The woman would have a field day and want to him to ask her out on a date. Yada yada, no thanks. Levi walked about a block to a small restaurant and ordered food.

When Levi finally made it back to the building, the woman's things were no longer in the hallway. _Thank goodness_. He walked in his apartment to get settled for the night. He hoped he could crawl in bed and drift back into slumber land but he was not sleepy. This was typical as of late. He removed the jacket and went to the kitchen to rummage for something cold to drink.

The noises of unpacking from next door silenced and he believed she finally fell asleep. _Good for her_. Levi sat on the sofa and flipped through channels. All was normal. for a few minutes anyway. Normally, the volume was not very high but as he went to turn the volume up, the button lodged itself in. The volume continued to rise.

"Fucking hell!" He groaned trying to fix it. He was angered. He could be that way because no one was around. He tried everything to remove the button. He did everything short of throwing the fiend object across the room. The channel was playing a talk show where the host was giving away free vehicles. _I hate these damn talk shows._ The host was yelling.

That's when he heard pounding on his apartment door. It was beginning. He had a pretty good idea about which neighbor was on the opposite side of that door.

"Fuck." He muttered. He turned the television off before opening the door. He figured she would be all talk and no bite. Someone who he could quell without problem. Oh no. No way in hell. The redhead from next door was just standing there mad as hell. Her eyes were a bit red, her cheeks pink and she was screaming. He noticed the slight tensing of her shoulders when she looked at him. Her eyes were really odd. He couldn't tell what color they were. His own dark eyes traveled down her body to the most peculiar sight.

Jesus have mercy. His throat dried. _Where is my fucking drink?_

She wasn't wearing pants! Her oversized shirt was bunched up in front revealing the panties she was wearing. _Interesting just fucking interesting._ He couldn't help but notice.

"Turn that blasted object off. It is 3:40 am! Some of us have had a long day." She stated firmly. She was loud and very angry. She must've noticed his eyes focused on her body. _She probably thinks I'm a pervert_. "Stop checking me out! Are you even listening!?" She tried again, sounding more angry than assertive.

 _Definitely thinks I'm a pervert_.

In all reality, Levi was disoriented from having a half nude woman at his front door. Half naked women never showed up at his door. Never. This is one of many reasons why he didn't want a neighbor! "You realize you aren't wearing pants or anything, right?" Levi finally asked. His voice was deep with a hint of amusement, despite all outward appearances.

"Shit." He heard her say and watched her turn even redder.

"As flattered as I am having a half-dressed woman at my front door-" Levi was interrupted by the fuming woman turning back to him.

"Turn that shit you're watching down and don't interrupt people's sleep." She warned him. He sighed and scratched his head before closing the door. He was done. "What are you doing?"

Like it was not obvious after the verbal lashing he just received? Before completely closing the door, Levi spoke again, "Leaving the conversation. Besides, I don't think you want your ass on view for me when you turn to leave." The door closed in her face. He listened to her vent a few minutes more and rolled his eyes. Women.

He found his drink and began soothing his dry throat.

* * *

Oh, but that wasn't the last time he encountered the harpy. Oh hell no.

The second time was the following Wednesday, he felt the strong urge to clean. He spent the morning cleaning the floors inside and dusting the surfaces. It late in the evening when he turned to the door. He cleaned the side of the door inside and the door knob then opened the door to clean the outside. He knew people thought his cleaning adventures were weird and some of the other tenants laughed at him. He politely told them where to shove their tongues.

30 minutes. That's how long she intensely watched him. After he was finished with the doorknob, he cleaned the door and the carpet in the hallway around his door. Once he finished he turned back to her, no expression.

She tried greeting him. Pfft. Levi didn't respond, instead he went about his business trying to live peacefully. "Um...I just wanted to try to get along?" She prattled on.

This was a different approach the woman was trying. Better than the angered ginger he met the other night. He still didn't want to engage in conversation.

"Getting along? You might try seducing me with your half-dressed state again." Although he knew better, he couldn't resist the sarcasm. His eyes beamed with hints of amusement.

They again, exchanged words. She called him an imbecile and short and he retorted coolly by remarking she was a brat and he was taller than her.

Of course, he got the final word in before going back inside. He wondered if she was steamed by it.

* * *

She was ruining his life.

It was late the next time it happened. He sat up as usual and watched television. The moon was high in the night sky and the stars twinkled.

Levi sat with a cup of tea watching the Discovery channel of all things. Oh yeah, he fixed the remote. He sat calmly enjoying himself. The silence of the building relaxed him. The semi dark room was easy on his eyes. The temperature was comfortable.

But just when the night was slowing down and Levi figured he could try sleeping, he heard noises. Startled he turned to the wall behind him. His fiery young neighbor? Screaming? He turned put the television on mute.

"What the fuck is she screaming at?" Wasn't it just great?

"Stay away!"

Now that perked Levi up. Was someone in her apartment? He reached for a blunt object ready to stalk out the door and bust down hers to see what the commotion was about. Not that he wanted to play a hero tonight, but she probably couldn't fight off a dachshund. It was an intense few seconds before the screaming stopped.

"Damn. No more scary movies. Ever." At least he believed he heard her say it. With relief washing over him, he sat back down. The girl must have had a nightmare. It reminded him of his own. He couldn't imagine which scary movie brought that on for her. His was brought on when he saw the dead bodies of his closest friends. Their scarred faces and cut, bruised bodies.

He immediately turned the volume back on and found a different channel to watch. He wondered if sounds soothed her when she woke up from nightmares? He found himself trying to be helpful despite not really giving a damn about the woman.

* * *

That was only the beginning. Trouble followed him when it concerned this woman. Erwin and Zoe invited him out with them to meet Zoe's coworker and new friend.

But that went to hell in a hand basket when he arrived. He heard them talking, more importantly the ginger. First, he didn't recognize the brat then she started talking about her OCD neighbor and his cleaning habits.

Like that didn't clue him in. He grimaced.

When he finally made his grand appearance, the redhead looked at him questioningly then she gawked at him.

A small smirk appeared on Levi's lips as he stared back at her. Just the smallest. He found it amusing after all. "Oh, this is the ginger that likes to run around the building in panties I was telling you about, Erwin. The fucking same woman who tried seducing me." He sat down right beside her casually, grabbing Zoe's menu out of her hand without a word.

She attempted to argue and fuss with him, but the pesky waitress came over. He ignored the petite woman. She was trying to flirt with him. Levi didn't understand why any female would give him a second look. He had a foul mouth followed by his less than enthused attitude. He wasn't interested in dating or fucking for that matter. He only noticed the waitress shrinking when Zoe began rambling.

"Excuse me, this is a double date. Stop hitting on _her_ boyfriend." Zoe interrupted the blonde talking and pointed between Levi and Petra for added effect. Levi gritted his teeth. Double date? Is that what Zoe and Erwin had up their sleeves? He eyed the blonde as she scurried away. The redhead, Petra was it? She began again. The woman had a mouth on her that he didn't like very much.

" _You_. I wouldn't try seducing you if your life depended on it. You were playing the television too loud and I spent all day unpacking in that place. You woke me up."

"Tch." He turned toward her, the stormy gaze locked on her. He was about to reply with something nasty but then he caught her eyes. They were shockingly bright. They were beautiful. _You've lost your fucking marbles, Levi._ That would be the only time he ever considered a woman's eyes beautiful. The word didn't feel right coming from him.

They barked at each for a few more minutes. He called her a brat, and she called him an idiot. He knew Zoe was loving every minute of it. She probably planned this. Erwin was most likely bought off too. Damn her! "You two are going to end up dating." Zoe broke the argument. Two pairs of eyes turned to her, glaring hard. Levi eventually grimaced and went back to fiddling with his cup of water.

Eventually Zoe made a fucking sound and practically dragged Erwin out to dance. Serves bush brows right for not backing him up.

This left Levi and Petra alone to stare at Zoe and her craziness. The silence lasted all of three minutes. This was one of those brilliant moments where Levi found himself socially awkward.

"How do you know four eyes?" He inquired, wondering how deep this chick was in.

"She works with me. I'm the editor in chief over at the Rose's Daily."

"Ah. You know about her crazy articles?"

"Oh yes."

"The riot?"

"That too."

"You're going to continue publishing her crap?"

"I don't see why not" Petra stared at him for a hard minute before continuing. Levi isn't a fan of her writing or this conversation. "Zoe's stuff is well written. It's out there but people love it."

"Fair enough. I'm not a fan of it."

Levi finished his first glass of water and turns to call a waiter over for a refill. A different waiter than the original stopped by and gladly went to get a refill for the man. He turned back to Petra, "Has she tried playing matchmaker yet?" He had to know if Zoe had set her up yet or if this was the big set up. He always wondered when Zoe wanted him to meet her new friends.

"..."

"She tried to set me up once." He revealed shuddering at the memory. He recalled the single shortest date of his life. Annie Leonhart was her name. Crazy assassin was her game. "I didn't bother with local police. I called the FBI. She put up a good fight before they threw her in a federal penitentiary." The waiter dropped by and set a full glass of water on the table for Levi. The waiter scurried away. Must've heard some snippets of their conversation.

"So bad idea to let Zoe set me up?"

"A very fucking bad idea unless you want to wind up on an episode of 48 Hours or Criminal Minds, courtesy of four eyes."

No sooner was he getting comfortable talking to Petra did Zoe come back with Erwin. Zoe began telling the woman of her genius adventures. Like the time in the cornfield. Terrible night, if he remembered correctly. He was pretty sure Erwin questioned Zoe's sanity that night for first the time.

Zoe even mentioned the upcoming hockey game. Petra didn't seem like the woman who found violence entertaining. He would put money it. He scoffed at the idea of more cheerleaders on their stands. It would just mean more attempts by belligerent women to get his phone number or some stupid shit.

"We need more people in our fan club." Erwin said almost embarrassed. "It's sad we only have a few people on our side of the stands."

"I think Zoe and Eren's cheerleader are more than enough." Levi scoffs tidying up the dirty dishes on the table for the waitress. He didn't want Petra everywhere he was. It was annoying to think those two were inviting her along just out of the air. Zoe just accepted her. He didn't understand it. He didn't want her face plastered on every memory he and his friends had made together. Hockey especially.

"Mikasa, called that last guy a troll when he slapped Eren into the fiber glass wall. She looked deranged." Zoe sighed recalling the evening.

"Mikasa Ackerman? Isn't hockey a violent sport?" Petra asked having been too silent.

 _Well fuck_. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Ackerman. Do you know her? YES! She really gets into the games. Violence is the best part besides winning." Zoe affirmed with a grin. Levi needed to get out of this place. He begins attempting to garner the waitress's attention to get the checks. Petra explained her relation to Mikasa and Zoe tried even more to procure one more fan for the Wednesday night game. Petra relented and agreed eventually.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. He rolled his eyes again. She wasn't hard to convince of anything. _Great_.

When Petra began to call for a cab, Levi insulted her once more which earned him a scowl. "We live in the same building, I can drive us, brat." Levi didn't mind offering Petra a ride, when she wasn't talking she wasn't half bad. He wouldn't admit that aloud, but she still annoyed him with her ways. Further, Zoe had his number on speed dial. It was more so that he didn't want to hear her ranting and raving at him.

Petra put up a fight against him. So much for his previous line of thinking. "Why would I even consider it?"

 _Is she fucking serious right now?_

"Because you're wasting money by calling a cab." Levi stated as a matter-of-fact. "If you lived on the other side of town, I wouldn't even offer."

"Gee thanks." Petra sneered as she spoke crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

The drive wasn't too long so the silence wasn't too deafening. Once they arrived they were out in seconds, Levi walked ahead and held the door open.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They took the stairs and had one more banter before separating to their respective apartments. The night had been all around interesting for Levi. He saw more to Petra than he originally did. She was kind and excitable. Though she looked a lot younger than Zoe. She had to be. She was still irrational in his book but maybe there were more redeeming qualities that he hadn't noticed yet.

He still didn't want to be set up with her. His work kept him busy enough. He sent several mean texts to Zoe and Erwin for the night out. Zoe sent lovely ones back as well. She indulged the nickname Petra used with him and told him to simply relax. It irked him, and he didn't bother anymore that night.

Time for loud television.


	7. Apologize Pig

Author's Note:

This story is going to take time to write. Thank you all for liking it so far. Please keep reviewing.

Several characters will be introduced here. I'm trying to build up to everything with every big and small interaction between Petra and Levi. Hope it is working.

Further, I've watched one hockey game in my life. Meaning I was sittiing in the ice rink. Totally worth freezing my ass off though. Our team lost but it was a good violent time. Hockey matches last a long time. Yeah this is not one of those kinds of games.

* * *

The first publication under Petra's supervision was a success. She was quite surprised how far little tweaks to formatting and a table of contents went. They sold a hundred more copies than usual. She was pleased with the work and so was everyone else in the office.

Despite the success, she was surprised to see the same woman she dubbed 'the witch' in her office when she arrived. That chill returned and a minor headache accompanied it. She smiled regardless at the woman. "Good morning."

She bristled and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for pleasantries, Petra. Assign Ms. Hanji a different topic today."

 _I don't get this chick._ Petra walked behind her to desk to prepare for the day and set her purse down. She really didn't understand the obsession for removing these stories from the paper.

"Why? People love her work. I think its good stuff even though I'm not a believer." Petra stood behind her desk, staring hard at the woman as if she was challenging her authority.

"I don't care. It is rubbish and filling people's minds with ignorance."

A laugh escaped Petra before she could contain it. She thinks Zoe's work is going to delude people into believing in the paranormal? She needed a psych evaluation. Mrs. Clarence narrowed her gaze and stood from the chair she'd occupied.

"Don't forget who you work for."

Apparently challenge accepted.

"I haven't forgotten. Is the board in agreement with your decision?" Petra asked firmly. She didn't have the heart to tell Hanji to pick another topic. She didn't want to. First and foremost she didn't believe this witch had the backing of the rest of the board. It was becoming more evident the longer she stayed quiet.

"I can't promise you'll be here very long if you don't follow orders."

"I can't promise I'll want to stay here. I can promise you won't find another individual suited for this position." She knew she walking next to a sink hole but this woman didn't have the backing of the rest of the board members. Her threats were meaningless.

She shook her head at Petra before replying, "Well played Ms. Ral. At least for now." She walked out soon after.

* * *

"You _really_ suck at singing, Zoe." Petra rolled her eyes.

Wednesday evening rolled around quicker than expected. Mikasa arrived at the building and the three of them changed into their sweatshirts. They were green with crossing wings on the front. They piled into Zoe's Jeep Liberty and were immediately introduced to her favorite hobby: singing in the vehicle. Zoe had the tunes cranked up and the windows cracked. Several people stared at her as they passed.

"Don't quit your day job." Mikasa added trying hoping her ears didn't catch fire.

Zoe turned on her favorite 80s jams and was rocking out. They were lucky she didn't close her eyes and really get into the small time performing or they would have been sitting ducks.

"You two are so crabby." Zoe chided before turning the volume down at normal levels.

They arrived an hour before the game was set to begin.

The ice rink was fairly huge having two rinks. During the day several trainers offered skating lessons, there were exhibitions hosted during the last of October. Both rinks gave access to the concession stands. They were located around the walking space at top. The walls around the ice were made of strong fiber glass. The entire place was chilly as hell, except for the concession stands.

Zoe parked in the parking structure attached. Levi and Erwin were casually waiting for them. There was another man with them too.

"Oh you guys didn't have to wait for us!" Zoe laughed getting out of the jeep. The other girls followed suit. Erwin smiled and Levi rolled his eyes, as usual. "What's the occasion?"

"Reiner Braun is playing tonight." Levi announced. "We didn't think it appropriate to let you walk in alone."

Reiner was concerning. He was all around a brute. While he comes off like an older brother, he has a nasty temper during hockey. He didn't like losing to Erwin's team the last time. Tonight was a grudge match. Tonight, they figured he was out for blood. Reiner was tall and blonde with light blue eyes. His skin was visibly tan.

Having their female friends around certainly bothered them tonight. They didn't want the rumors to be true and wouldn't give him a chance to try anything. But Reiner knew Zoe was taken and Mikasa was a fireball not to be messed with. Petra Ral was a different story.

Petra looked at him confused. _Levi is short, what can kind of damage can he possibly do to someone considered a brute?_ She was standing beside Mikasa when the tall dirty blonde man came up to her. She flinched as he leaned in close and...sniffed her?

"What are you doing? She finally asked taking a step back watching him smirk and offer Erwin and Zoe a thumbs up.

"She's a pretty one." Mike stated before taking a step back and nudging Levi jokingly.

"Tch." Levi made that odd sound. "She's a brat." Levi earned a scowl from Petra.

"Mike likes to sniff people. Totally harmless guy until he gets on the ice." Zoe introduced the man disregarding Levi. Mike is indeed a dirty blonde but funny and compassionate. He met the gang a year ago and got them into hockey. He took the game serious as he once coached a high school team. He loves teasing Levi regardless if he earns a reaction or not.

"Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked directing their attention away from Reiner and the sniffer.

"He went inside to change already." Erwin explained. "Let's follow suit before our competition arrives."

"How about you stay and let's handle this off the ice."

They turned to look behind them. Reiner arrived. The rest of his team was standing behind him. The only other person they recognized was Bertholdt. He looked lankier than usual. Looked like he received a haircut as well. The two men were in their late twenties.

Levi and Erwin stepped in front of the girls with their eyes narrowed on Reiner. "Didn't realize you wanted an ass kicking."

"Hahaha! The only ass kicking to be given out will be from me to you." Reiner replied looking at each of them. His dark lecherous eye landed on Petra. "Who is the young lass behind you two? She's pretty. Do you talk?"

Levi's eye involuntarily twitched and he looked back at Petra.

 _Why the fuck did I just twitch?_

He could tell she looked uncomfortable. It was written all over her form. _Damn Reiner_. She didn't look like the woman who first appeared at his door, spitting fire at him, red in the face. This was a side of the young woman Levi did not like at all. She was scared instead of her usual self. He was becoming aware he did not like seeing her like this.

A chill ran up Petra's spine and not in a good way. She knew that hungry look well. If there was ever a time to be sick now would be it. She clutched at Mikasa and Zoe unconsciously.

"Well?"

"Up yours." Petra responded spitting each word trying to sound brave when in fact her palms were sweating. She'd never attracted unwanted attention like that before. She hoped she never did again.

" _Feisty_. I like that." The intense gaze was enough to be the stuff of nightmares. Petra couldn't fathom why the nasty man bothered her. She felt like she was reduced to some fragile flower.

"She's off limits, Reiner." Erwin said quite authoritatively hoping the man took the hint. Zoe stuck her tongue out at Reiner as well. "Are we going to play hockey or talk smack all night?"

"Hmph, fine." Reiner rolled his eyes, while he had little respect for the lot, Erwin was not someone to be messed with. The man could intimidate anyone including a snake. Reiner and his cronies walked toward the entrance before anyone else.

Erwin and the group soon followed suit.

* * *

As the small group of women seated themselves they spoke and waited for everyone to appear. Petra immediately removed her gloves from her purse and pulled them on. They weren't kidding about the cold temperature. Zoe pulled her scarf tighter around her neck too. Mikasa pulled her wool hat and gloves on as well. Zoe offered to buy them hot chocolate from the concession stand up top in the walking space but the two passed and Zoe bought herself one. It was her favorite when watching the game. She sipped on it while Mikasa was asking Petra if she was okay.

"That Reiner is something else." Zoe chimed in, "That was just too creepy. I'm sorry, Petra."

"He gave me the creeps. No lie." The redhead admitted thinking better of keeping it in. Her new friends wouldn't let anything happen to her. That's what friends are for. "A cold chill ran all over me."

"I'm sure Levi or one of the other guys will end up getting him tonight. They know he bothered you. It was hard to miss."

"Oh great, short stuff attempting to avenge my confidence. I can't wait to see it." Petra remarked sarcastically. The others chuckled agreeing with her. It was hard to see Levi doing the sort of thing, all things about his physical appearance considered. Unbeknownst to Petra, the man was quite strong but was not bothered to appear cocky about it like some people.

The two teams took their positions on the ice. The scouts jerseys are green with two crossing wings on the front and their numbers on their backs. The titans jerseys are black with a single lightning bolt on the front and arms with their numbers on the back.

Eren Yeager met Bertholdt Hoover in the middle of the rink. The ref brought the puck between them.

Eren was not as tall as Bertholdt. He was medium size and built fairly decently. Petra bet once the helmet came off, she'd know why her young friend was head over heels for the man.

The ref blew the whistle and dropped the puck. It was the heart pounding moment they'd waited for. Mikasa was biting her lip not able to tear her eyes away. Zoe was already standing and screaming every breath.

Bertholdt was too slow and Eren slapped the puck to his team. Mike caught it with the stick and began zooming down the rink. He skated with ease and glided across the ice.

Erwin ahead of him tried taking the brunt of some hits but was slapped into the fiber glass wall. He hit it with a loud thud. He scowled underneath his helmet.

"DON'T STOP NOW BABY!" Zoe shouted shaking her fist. Petra shook her head, a bit embarrassed and it was obvious why Levi warned her that she wouldn't be missing anything.

Mike was also slapped into the wall and upon being released fell down on the ice. He rolled over and looked up, angry at how easy they got him. The titans had the puck and were traveling toward the other side to score.

They barely managed to get by Levi and Eren and headed straight for the goalie, Jean Kirschtein. He was also of medium build like Eren. The large man slapped the puck toward Jean. It barreled through the air fast, like a bullet but thankfully Jean caught it without a second to spare.

The match went on several minutes without either team scoring a point. It was almost beautiful watching them skate. As Levi came to fast halt he scratched ice up toward the titans earning their ire. Reiner ended up shoving Eren into the fiber glass, much to Mikasa's horror. Once again the woman was trying to make her way onto the ice. Zoe and Petra held her back as much as they could though. Zoe assured her Eren was fine. Sure enough, Eren made it to his feet again but threw some shade toward Reiner.

Levi eventually took the puck due to some fancy maneuvering, putting a sour taste in Reiner's mouth and the man skated hard toward Levi. Levi was quick and kept perfect control over the puck despite the large boar coming at him.

"I can't watch." Petra covered her eyes afraid of seeing the short man getting pummeled. This was indeed a violent sport. Nobody really explained it was a different kind of violence once you saw it in person.

"Relax, Levi is fine...SCORE!" Zoe jumped on and squealed. Petra opened her eyes and saw Reiner flat on his face and Levi skating from the goal. She felt relief wash over her. While she didn't like how shitty the man could be, he rubbed off on her. He was in her book, a good man. He offered her a ride home and complimented her cleaning abilities. Calling her a brat, didn't seem so much like an insult anymore but she wouldn't say that aloud.

The puck went back and forth between the teams. Petra really got into the game and even shouted a few profanities at the opposing team. Zoe grinned, proud of her antics rubbing off. Eventually the titans scored and were head for awhile. Eren swiped the puck a few times, passing or scoring on his own with Mike and Erwin's help. Both teams refused to back down. The refs called a time out due to the tension.

"Calm down Levi, Reiner is just talk." Eren said through deep breaths.

"That pig pisses me off." Levi replied stoically. Though it was a first time that Eren heard the man admit he felt anything. Erwin came by and patted him on the back, reminding him that fighting would lead to serious trouble. "Yeah whatever, bushy brows."

After another hour, the score ended 10-8. The scouts won. Reiner was bitter, so bitter he skated off while cussing Levi and Erwin for everything they had. Levi and Erwin looked toward their cheerleaders, as Levi called them. The girls were up and dancing around happily. Zoe was still screaming and squealing jovially and Mikasa was clapping and shouting too. Petra joined them, jumping and smiling from ear to ear.

While he would admit no such thing ever happened, he was glad to see she was happy again. It made him feel warm inside. "Tch. Stop prancing around like cheerleaders!" He scolded them.

The girls waited outside in the main entrance for the men to finish changing. They wondered how bruised up the men would be in the morning after a tough match. Mikasa didn't like the thought of her crush wearing such marks on him. Zoe giggled at her playfully.

"Ginger!" Petra's face went red and she whipped her head around but was taken aback. The same disgusting feeling welled up in her stomach all over again. It was Reiner and he was smirking. "What you say you come party with me and Bertholdt, tonight?"

"Are you frickin' insane?!" Zoe hissed. It was a rare thing for Zoe Hanji to look crazed in an angry way. But Reiner easily brought it out in her. Petra scooted behind Zoe and Mikasa. She didn't know why she felt terrified of the man. "Go away!"

"Nobody was talking to you, four eyes." Reiner stalked over to them. "I'm talking to the cutie behind you." Reiner grabbed Petra's arm and yanked her forward so he could see her better. Zoe and Mikasa were pulled back some of his cronies. Bertholdt stood back watching the entire thing, rolling his eyes. "What pretty eyes you have."

The disgust finally peeked and anger boiled over. Every hair on her stood at ends. She couldn't tear herself away, his grip was rough. Her face was still red and her body burned. This man was touching her without permission. How dare he? Through gritted teeth she spoke, "Piss off egghead. I'm _not_ interested you."

But Reiner paid her rejection no mind and continued. Only this time he leaned in and without warning Petra punched him straight in the nose. His firm grip on her arm loosened enough for her to rip away. She stepped back, still aware of the other creeps around. They all watched as blood dripped down on the flooring. Reiner looked up at her darkly, "You stupid bitch!" He reared his arm back was halted. Petra gulped and shut her eyes tightly.

Levi grabbed him and though he bore no expression, the tension radiated off him. Erwin, Mike, and Eren made their way to the cronies and swiftly dispersed them. Petra opened her eyes and blinked several times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I would almost say I'm surprised to see a man trying to hit a woman. But you're no man, you're a pig." He twisted Reiner into an arm bar and held him for a minute. "Why don't you apologize?"

"Fuck you, Ackerman."

Levi applied more pressure, "Apologize." There was no mistaking the cold tone of voice. He wasn't asking Reiner this time, he was demanding it. "If I continue applying pressure, your arm will break and it will hurt. What will it be?"

Knowing that he was right, Reiner bared his teeth and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry! I should have taken the rejection."

"What else?" Levi asked still refusing to let him go but this time, he kicked Reiner's ankle. It was a pretty funny scene to watch. Levi held Reiner like it was no big deal. Like he done this thing regularly.

"What do you mean?" He hissed at Levi.

"Apologize for being a fucking pig."

"I'm sorry for being a fucking pig! OUCH!" Reiner screamed as Levi finally released him. Reiner wasted no time and stalked away with what pride he still had left. Levi watched them disappear from the lobby and turned back to everyone, Petra more specifically. She was visibly shaken.

 _Next time, he won't be so lucky._

"You alright?" He asked, his tone lightened up a bit. He didn't sound like the cold stoic man he usually appeared to be. He sounded concerned. He'd been concerned earlier when Reiner addressed her and when he saw Reiner lift his arm, his chest tightened. What kind of man hit a woman?

"I am. Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"You're trouble, you know?" He walked back and picked up his duffle bag before rejoining everyone but walking slightly ahead.

"Trouble?" Petra turned red again and stalked up behind him, letting him have an ear full. "Let me tell you something!"

Zoe was grinning again, she gently nudged her boyfriend, "Two weeks and they'll begin dating. I just know it."

"Aren't you supposed to set her up with someone?' Erwin asked confused.

"I was going to. But Levi and Petra make for an interesting item instead."


	8. A Favor to Return

Author's Note: (: I do not own Attack on Titan.

So sorry this update has taken a bit to write. Thank you all for reviewing each chapter. Levi is still the stoic man we all like but he has a protective side toward his friends and people Zoe likes. But the chemical attraction s building. I promise!

* * *

 _I slept way too good. Is that birds chirping? I need like...oh shit! I'm going to be late!_ Petra's eyes shot open, no longer completely relaxed in her bed. Finally out loud she shouted, "I'm going to be totally late!" She looking at the clock beside her bed. In a rush, she whipped the covers back and jumped out of her bed with a thud.

She got in late last night after the hockey game. Zoe insisted on celebrating. She knew _how_ to celebrate too. She downed at least five shots of tequila, proceeded to sing 'we are the champions' all before falling flat on her ass. Mike had a drink or two but called a taxi to pick him up. As much as he loved being out with the guys, he had to work the next morning.

Erwin took Zoe back to his place, shaking his head disapproving of her drunken state of mind. Levi hauled Petra home. Again. Petra didn't drink at least. That was her only saving grace that Levi admitted aloud. It earned him a totally silent cruise back to the apartment building. He only rolled his eyes once or twice.

Now here she is, glaring at her failure of an alarm. Shit.

Petra scrambled to keep her balance in the shower because she couldn't keep still long enough, trying to pick out warm clothes for the chilly air outside, dry her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. But she never stopped cussing about the situation.

"Dammit! I mean literally, what in the hell happened?" She said spitting the toothpaste out. "Damn alarm!"

Knock. Knock.

 _Just what I need, someone trying to be cheerful this morning._

She stopped her tirade and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hurried out of the bathroom, but before opening the door she made sure she had her clothes on. Long sleeve black shirt, gray trousers and socks. She puled her hair back in a bun with a few strands loose around her forehead. Yep. Opening the door, she was greeted with the cold stare of her neighbor, Levi. He looked disgruntled with dark rings under his eyes.

"Brat, why the fuck are you shouting?" He inquired though wary of the look she was giving him. Petra beamed seeing him. He didn't like that look. She had something up her sleeve and it could spell bad news for him. She knew she didn't have time to fix her own pot of coffee this morning so he could do it.

"You, fix the coffee!" She commanded completely ignoring his question and hurrying back to her bathroom.

"Are you smoking weed? What the fuck do you mean?" He asked but when no answer came he sighed and walked slowly inside to fix the coffee. He didn't like someone telling him what to do. Who did she think she was, Joan of Arc? Okay, Joan didn't tell him what to do either, but it was the principle. He scoured the cabinets before he found the beans and turned the machine on.

He could still hear a cuss word escape her from the bathroom. He shook his head disapprovingly. The coffee began simmering by the time Petra returned to the main room. The warm bitter smell of the coffee was pleasant.

"That smell is heavenly, shorty." Petra leaned over the countertop dreamily.

"Don't call me that, brat." He grumbled pouring her a glass and handing it to her. He didn't use any cream in her glass. "Why are you up so late?"

She sipped her coffee cringing a bit at the extreme bitterness before answering. "My alarm didn't ring. I am going to be late - Hey Levi can you take me to work?" The thought interrupted her previous line of jabber. It sounded perfect in her head but the alarmed look on Levi's face said otherwise. She smiled charmingly at him nonetheless.

He almost choked on the coffee at her request. Shit. Fuck. Hell. So help with the coffee wasn't all she wanted. Devious ginger. Did he look like her personal chauffer? _That smile...that blasted fucking smile_. He didn't like when women smiled like that at him. It was the smile that sung, 'you're wrapped around my finger, bitch!' "Why, brat?"

"I am going to be late if I have to wait for a taxi. Please?" She said to him again. It sounded like a good idea in her head. If he drove, she wouldn't be late. Problem solved. She downed the rest of the bitter liquid and shoved the cup in the sink. She didn't bother rinsing it out. Levi's eye twitched watching and his teeth gritted together.

"One condition."

"Yes?"

"I want your apartment key so I can clean these cups you carelessly dropped in the sink. I'll drop it back by your office."

"You know you have an insane obsession with being sanitary?"

"It's only one condition."

"..." Petra stared at him and blinked rapidly several times. Her lips drew a thin line across her face and she lost herself in thought. He's such a neat freak that a cup with remnants of coffee left bothered him. It wasn't like she thought he'd copy the key and assault her later. "Sure." She agreed not giving it another thought. Levi nodded and quickly rinsed his cup out before walking out with her.

"Isn't that the same pair of pants you wore last night?"

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"Oh god, you can't drop me off here." Petra covered her eyes embarrassingly. She watched the brunette on the sidewalk talking with a few coworkers. If she saw her get out of Levi's vehicle, she would have a thousand questions. Zoe flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and removed her glasses to clean them.

"Why?" Levi asked. He didn't realize what was going on.

He drove Petra to work as promised. Upon arrival, she froze with her hand on the door knob. He grumbled under his breath watching her wondering why it was taking her so long.

"Zoe is standing right in front of the door."

"Are you fucking _serious_?"

"Just drive up a bit further before she notices your vehicle." Petra fumbled removing her apartment key to leave for Levi. She planned to keep her part of the deal.

"Get out, you inane woman." He sighed. He knew Zoe would bombard him with questions if she saw them. He wanted Petra out of his vehicle sooner before that happens. "The longer you wait, the more likely it is she'll see you."

"Shit, that's true. Alright." Petra opened the door and thanked Levi before scurrying off toward the front doors. Levi rolled his eyes before heading back to the apartment building to clean the cups in Petra's apartment.

Zoe turned and noticed Petra. She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Hey Zoe, I woke up late." Petra smiled warmly trying to act naturally.

"Getting cozy with the grumpy man?"

"I'm sorry?" Petra stopped dead in her tracks to stare wide eyed at Zoe who in turn only grinned. Just why? Late once and the jokes about a nonexistent relationship begin.

"Did he give you a _ride_?"

"NO!" Petra defended herself against the playful accusation.

"That's what she said."

"Zoe!"

"Hahahaha! Love those jokes."

Petra glared at her. _Unbelievable this woman_.

The women walked in together however, Petra remained quiet listening to Zoe rave about a new alien theory. She still needed to fix the problem with one of the board members. She tuned Zoe out to figure out how to keep her job and let the board know of that woman's intentions.

That's how the day continued until Petra received some paperwork and Zoe sauntered out of her office and closed the door. She sat in her cubicle and began outlining her next story.

As it turns out, Levi dropped by the office with her apartment key, he left it with Zoe though. He figured she already knew he gave Petra a lift. Zoe squealed madly when he leaned against her cubicle wall. She even squealed when he insulted her with the usual "four eyes," after she bugged him trying to figure out if the two were together. She never stopped. He should have just left it with Petra instead.

He looked over to Petra's office. The young woman was massaging her forehead and frowning. She was hunched over just enough to look upset. With her free hand she was tapping a pen against the desk. He frowned openly, not liking how disturbed she looked. The woman was growing on him.

"She's been in there looking grumpy all day."

"Hn."

"Go say, hi."

Levi rolled his eyes at Zoe and shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I'm sure she doesn't want company." Zoe leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"I think you two were made for each other."

"I'm leaving." Levi didn't wave or acknowledge what Zoe said. He needed to focus on his own shit. Getting involved with ginger was not shit he wanted. He removed the thought from his mind.

The paperwork took Petra hours. Signature after signature. Her brow furrowed deeply as she hurriedly signed each of them. It was legal paperwork as some big name brands wanted to advertise. As a precaution and appropriate step, paperwork was in order. But she was finding it increasingly hard to keep her mind from wondering if Levi was cleaning just the cups or the entire apartment. Her thoughts stayed there. The look of concentration on him...that's the look she tried picturing for about ten minutes. Trying to imagine him with any other expression was difficult though.

 _Dammit woman, concentrate!_ She tried shaking the feeling that came with wondering about the stoic man. She was caught up in it so far that she didn't notice the brunette at her office door.

Zoe knocked, startling her when Petra didn't immediately see her.

"Levi dropped your apartment key off." She said dropping it on her desk and standing at the chair opposite of Petra. Petra blinked awakening from her thoughts.

"Oh okay, thanks Zoe. Petra stretched her arms over her head nonchalantly. _So he keeps his word. That's nice of him._

"Said he bought condoms. He'll be expecting you later tonight."

WHAT?!" Petra screeched in horror, off guard. Zoe chuckled loving how red she turned, totally embarrassed. She chided Zoe even threw a paperback book at her. Zoe continued laughing at Petra and cracking jokes about a nonexistent relationship.

"Oh Petra, what is wrong about liking Levi Ackerman?"

"I'm sure plenty of women would be interested but not me." Again, Petra was defending herself. Zoe giggled and shrugged before leaving Petra's office. It wasn't much longer until Petra decided it was time to call it a day. She finished half of the paperwork and decided to finish the rest in the morning. Before leaving, she picked up her office phone. She had to deal with the issue sooner or later. The line rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. What good did that do? She hung up deciding the woman would probably hear it first. She'd deal with it in the morning then.

She called a taxi, figuring that Levi done more than his share for her lately. Yet what had she done for him? It hit her pretty hard that she hadn't done anything in return for him. Would he want anything? Would he be receptive? The cab pulled up to the sidewalk and the driver waited. Petra walked over and got in. She told him her address and they were gone.

* * *

Once back, she opened the door. Of course, she didn't expect much to be done to her apartment. Levi only said he'd wash the cups. She sat her purse on the couch and removed her shoes. Peeking around the corner, the two cups were washed and drying out on the counter top. She also detected a hint of scented spray. Febreeze maybe? Jeez, did he think her apartment smelled bad?

She made her way back out into the hallway toward his apartment and knocked. She waited for a few seconds.

Levi finally opened the door, looking bored. He had a toothpick dangling from his mouth and he leaned casually against the door frame.

"Thank you, for everything lately." Petra said smiling at him.

"Hn."

"I was going to fix lasagna in a bit. Would you like to join me?" She asked hopefully, closely observing him for any sign of emotion or hints of how he was taking it. He stiffened a bit before looking over his shoulder.

Screw me. _Trying to be nice and he is taking it like Zoe is talking to him_.

"It's my way of saying thank you, Levi." She assured him.

"Will you stop pestering me if I agree?" He finally asked sounding a bit irritated. "I have work to finish up."

Petra shook her head and giggled at his tone. "Levi, lighten up. It's food."

"Fine, brat."

"It'll be ready in an hour."

"Got it." Levi said before closing his door.


	9. Dinner

Author's Note: (: I do not own Attack on Titan.

I have rewritten this chapter again.

* * *

Lasagna wasn't hard to fix by any means. She learned how to make it from scratch from a college friend.

But Petra wanted the extra time to decompress from the day. She changed into more comfortable clothing. Levi wouldn't mind, plus she wasn't trying to impress him.

She also pulled a spring mix (kale and spinach) from the fridge, as well as popping garlic bread in the oven. He'd appreciate the effort. After all, he'd done so much for her lately. The least she could do was feed him. He didn't seem to pleased about it. She'd ask later why he seemed that way.

She swept the floors and replaced the ivory table cloth with another and threw the previous in a laundry hamper. She sprayed a bit of Febreeze, considering Levi liked the smell and pulled out the lasagna from the oven. It was perfect.

On time, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Levi standing awkwardly outside the door. Looking just as awkward.

"Hey, I just got it out of the oven." She motioned for him to follow her inside and he did.

He stood watching her move the food and everything to the table. He was irritated with the idea that she wanted to feed him. That he was parted from his hard work because of this. Yet the smell of the lasagna was tantalizing. All the women who cooked for him it seemed had one goal in mind, poison him. For they couldn't cook. The last time he ate something Zoe cooked was last year, he suffered through a long stomach virus and cursed her existence. Tch!

He was glad he decided to keep on the casual clothing as well. She must've had the same idea as him. After all he wasn't trying to impress her. At least he didn't think he was. He noted the way she shuffled about, biting her bottom lip as she prepared everything. Another cute mannerism of hers he would remember.

He walked to the table and sat down as she motioned him over finally, with a chuckle.

"Do you want me to serve you the food or do..." She looked at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can serve myself, if that isn't being rude?" He said waiting for her to pass him the utensils. She smiled and offered him the first serving.

He looked at it several minutes after plopping it in his plate. He wondered if this was a scheme to poison him. He couldn't see her as the type to do so. She wasn't like Annie or Zoe. But then she could be like Nanaba, Mike's girlfriend. That was even worse.

Hesitantly, Levi poked at a bite and placed it in his mouth. The taste was just as good as the smell. Each flavor danced on his taste buds. There was a hint of spice and the rich flavor of the cheese mixed with the bits of meat. He had to give the woman props. After he swallowed he spoke, "This is really good, brat." No compliment was complete without affording her usual nickname.

Petra had been waiting for him to take the first bite. Unbeknownst to him. She watched him stare hard at the food and didn't understand at first what was going through his mind. She was giddy with happiness when he finally said he liked it. "Thank you, Levi. It's a recipe from a college friend."

"I see. I'm glad you're not like Zoe cooking."

"Oh?"

"It's either burnt or barely cooked." He said before continuing to dig in.

The gold eyes widened in shock at the revelation and how casual he was. With that she certainly wasn't going to eat anything Zoe prepared. She was picky herself when it came to eating food other people prepared. As much as she liked Zoe's crazy antics, she didn't want to end up sick.

"Are you from around the city?" He asked after taking a sip of the tea she prepared.

"I'm actually from the west. A suburban area. I moved when I got the job here. You?"

He looked down at his plate wondering how much he could tell her. He figured he could trust her. She didn't look like someone to judge. She was feisty, that much he knew. He didn't have the nicest childhood as he remembered. Kenny was a bitch he didn't like talking about. The only people who knew very much about him were Erwin and Zoe. He met her bright eyes again, "I'm from about thirty miles north. I went to school with Erwin and Zoe years ago. They pressured me into moving here."

To his surprise, she didn't ask more about it instead she asked about his college years. "Did you know what you wanted to be when you got to college?"

"Vague ideas. My uncle wanted me to study agriculture. I fucking hated the idea. I earned a full scholarship thanks to good grades and high standardized test scores. I didn't need him. With the freedom to choose I chose architecture." He picked up the napkin and wiped his lips. Not that he was a messy eater, but one never knows. Further, he knew his voice sounded cold and raspy talking about it. He needed to change the subject.

"What about you?"

Petra recalled the conversation with Zoe. She couldn't remember if Zoe mentioned this Kenny or not. But she knew better than to ask about him. Levi looked conflicted just saying his name. "I wanted to study occupational therapy but science wasn't my forte. I fell in love with writing and Stephen King."

"He's a dark fuck head. Who writes about fucking clowns eating kids?"

"He's a writing genius. He has other works too." She was impressed Levi knew the name. Men that Petra came across, didn't usually know Stephen King or realize some of his works had been turned into movies. Levi seemed cultured. Her heart suddenly sped up. It muddled her a bit.

Sure, Levi is charming in his own twisted crass way and intelligent but earlier she was just pawning off the idea she was even slightly attracted to him. _It wouldn't be that odd. He's handsome after all and as you said, intelligent. He isn't the run of the mill brawn without brains._

"So where do you go most of the time went you aren't here?" She asked.

"The latest project I'm working on requires me to be close to the site. Sometimes I stay in my office, in town."

"That can't be comfortable."

"It isn't but I don't have women in their panties at my door distracting me." He smirked setting his fork down and leaning back in the chair. She turned a bright pink. _She's cute when she blushes._

"I'm beginning to think you enjoyed that more than you let on." She countered with her own smirk and an arched eyebrow. She placed her elbows on the table, and set her head on her hands. Challenging him. She didn't plan on backing down though she was embarrassed he was still mentioning it.

His own heart started thumping against his chest. Something it hadn't done in awhile. _Fucking stop it before I cut you out._ Did she think she had him cornered? "Tch. Look brat, it takes more than that."

"You just said I distracted you." She pouted as she pointed to his particular use of words. Emphasizing certain ones. He looked at her unwavering but inside he was cussing himself. Who wouldn't be distracted by a woman in panties showing up at their door? Not to mention a fairly attractive one. "Cat got your tongue, shorty?" She was poking fun at him now.

He glared at her. "Don't call me that, brat." His eye twitched involuntarily. His face burned ever so lightly. That was something unusual.

They continued bantering for awhile. Though Levi wouldn't admit it aloud, he was beginning to enjoy it. The way she talked to him without letting his cold tone bother her. How she flipped her hair behind her shoulder or that damn blush! It was irksome. Why was he taking notice of these small details? Why? This couldn't mean...and if it did...oh shit. He sighed, resigned to confusion. He recalled Zoe talking about setting her up with somebody. Again, why? Why was this starting to dampen his mood? He needed to talk with that shitty glasses.

Petra watched him closely, the way his eye twitched, a very faint pink blush on his cheeks, and the fidgeting he done with the rim of the glass he was drinking from. The way his eyes darkened at moments. He was having some sort of effect on her. She swore inwardly this wasn't happening. It couldn't be, could it? She watched him tilt his head as he looked outside, he was certainly one helluva man. Though short.

He stood rather abruptly and stated, "I enjoyed dinner. Thank you, Petra."

It was a rare occasion for Levi to address her by her name. She gulped wondering why he was being so formal all the sudden but stood and walked him to the door. It was the polite thing to do. "I'm glad you joined me, Levi." She said sweetly with genuine laced in her voice.

He hesitated, she noticed. He looked toward his apartment and down at his feet. He wasn't facing her. Yet. When he did turn around, he tensed up and stared at her hard. It was like he was looking inside her. That look. She didn't know it. She swallowed hard. What was happening? He took a step back toward her. She couldn't move. Her body froze. Blood wasn't flowing properly, she just knew it. He was very close to her. She could smell the cologne. Not a very strong scent but it was there. He's still looking at her with that intense gaze. Yet, she was confused.

He leaned in closer, placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She smelled nice, intoxicating if he was honest. He didn't know why he done it. _Damn hormones._ With one last look of satisfaction, he left.

Petra was staring at the spot he was just standing at. A million questions running through her head. _What just happened? He_ _kissed my forehead! He kissed me!? I just stood here like some fucking idiot. Oh no...I used his word. But again, why?_

* * *

Levi pulled out his cell phone once inside and stalked toward his bedroom. One call. The other end rang and he began removing his socks and running his free hand through his hair.

"Zoe speaking."

"Don't set her up with a fucking low life."

"Levi? What?" Zoe asked very confused. She sounded like he just woke her from a nice coma. It was late after all. She paused before asking, "Why does it matter?" She was curious and he could hear it. He wasn't about to idly argue with her.

"Zoe, don't do it."

"Ugh, fine. You didn't insult me so I'll agree. What happened?" She was coming around quickly tonight. Levi removed his socks and sat on the bed. He was back to irritation. He was confused. The heart thumping and that damn kiss. No, he wasn't telling Zoe. She didn't deserve know yet. He didn't want her knowing anything or having some bits to draw stupid conclusions from.

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't man." Did you and her-"

"No. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You like her?"

"Goodnight four eyes." He ended the call and fell back on the clean sheets. His heart was pounding for everything it was worth. _Fuck_. Maybe it was feelings or simple attraction. He wasn't sure. He wanted to know but if Zoe set her up, he may not have the chance.


	10. Confused

Author's Note: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, Petra would be alive.

:)

Attraction and feelings...it is all very confusing.

I recently updated this chapter. Please review!

* * *

Jumping to conclusions.

It was early in the morning. He lost count how many times he tossed and turned the previous night. He was irritated over another sleepless night. His mind was reeling from the kiss as well. Where did the urge come from? Why did he act on it? Sure, the woman was physically attractive. Petra was nice and there was a long list of qualities about her he liked. He groaned and rolled over once more. He hated sleepless nights.

He finally concluded after a long silent hour that he was simply physically attracted to her. Sleep was not coming back to him. Instead, he sat up and looked at his phone. Nothing new. He sent a few texts to his boss, assuring her he was working, but from home today.

He thought back to the all events that led to last night. It didn't help his cause when Reiner scared her. He boiled over when Reiner's hand raised back to slap her and earlier when he tried flirting with her. He saw red. Zoe and Mikasa were being held back by those punks of Reiner's. Petra was on her own. He couldn't let some idiot slap her. He was being a protective friend, right?

He loved the riled-up reaction she had when he joined them for dinner. She was positively radiating fury. It was amusing to watch. It was more amusing to watch her point out his slip up of words as well. He couldn't believe that happened. He was normally sharper than a nail. That damn blush of hers! Frustrating and irritating yet cute.

But this morning, there was no pounding against his chest, no fluttering or tightening of anything like he couldn't breathe without her. So it had to be nothing more than physical attraction. Levi could live with that conclusion, for now. He didn't plan on knocking at her door for coffee this morning. He liked the company but could do without today and instead opted to go for a run after a shower and taking out the garbage.

He stood from the bed and walked to the kitchen to fix his own coffee.

* * *

Petra sighed for the hundredth time that morning nursing a cup of coffee. She was standing bent over the countertop looking outside at the sunrise. She asked herself over and over the exact same silly question. Did she really like him or was it a crush? Physical attraction? She thought he was a good man, nothing would change that image in her mind. Nothing.

He kissed her forehead. Houston, we had physical contact! He didn't seem like the type who just went around kissing women. Was she special to him? _So many damn questions._

No man ever confused her like this. But then no other man was Levi Ackerman. She saw past the cold exterior enough to know it wasn't who he really is. She'd be willing to bet money nobody else had ever seen past it except for Erwin and Zoe. They saw him before the cold exterior developed.

She rinsed her cup trying to remove the lingering thoughts from her head. Thinking too much about it would give her a headache.

He didn't knock for coffee this morning either. She kind of hoped he would and at the same time, that he wouldn't. She needed to figure out if she just physically attracted or something more.

With that she sighed walking toward the bedroom for clothes.

* * *

She changed into soft shorts to walk around in. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Yet when she turned the knob the water dripped slowly out of the faucet. Hm. She stared inquisitively at the sink.

Then she heard another noise. A close rushing sound of water. That was odd. She sat her toothbrush back in the holder, sweating forming on her forehead.

As she bent down she noticed the cabinet door hiding the contents under the sink was wet. "That's odd." With a slight tug, the door opened revealing more than a puddle of water. The leaky pipe sprayed her right in the face. "EEP!" She fell backwards on her butt. Her hair clung to her face and neck, she spat water out of her mouth and wiped it from her face.

"Son of a bitch!" She screeched staring at water everywhere. The floors were flooding fast. "Why me?" She uttered to no one in particular as she attempted to stand. Her pajamas were soaked, her hair was soaked. This wasn't how she wanted to bathe today. She stared at the water still pouring from the sink. "Dammit! Dammit!" She repeated aloud. She twisted the knob again, turning the water off but the damage was done.

Loud enough for everyone to hear. Then the banging against her door came.

Her chest tightened, and she bit her lip. Slowly as not to fall again she walked out, snatching a towel from the closet across from the bathroom. She wrapped it around herself before opening the door to reveal a very irked Levi.

"Good morning." She greeted him cheerfully trying to downplay her predicament. His eyes raked over her figure to which she noticed and gulped.

"Why the fuck are you wet?" He examined. His shoulders were tense, arms crossed at his stomach and he leaned against the door frame. The sound of water caught his attention and he regarded her again, "You aren't supposed to shower in clothes, brat."

Turning red, Petra told him of the leaky pipe under her bathroom sink before adding in, 'shorty.' She had to hand it to him, he really knew how to get under her skin when it counted. Levi sighed and walked passed her, surprisingly. She followed him to her bathroom, curiously.

He assessed the situation and flatly stated, "The pipe probably just needs to be tightened." Water was still dripping from under the sink though not as fast.

"Captain obvious." Petra scowled placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you own tools?"

"I'm not a fucking plumber." He turned and walked back to the door with a sigh. "Yes, I own some tools. Give me a second."

Sure enough, Levi came back with wrenches and other things. She didn't suspect he was the kind of handy man around a house. Proves what she knows. She followed him again and watched him. At first, he slid a bit. Then he cringed as he dropped to his knees on the soaked floor. His arms were definitely made well. The muscle and tone were there. He stuck half his body underneath and worked.

Petra stood at the entrance and watched casually. _Damn him._

"Fuck." She heard him hiss, grumble, and groan before sighing contently. _He's such an odd man. Why the fuck am I attracted to him?_ She shook her head, trying once more not to think about it. She couldn't stop where her eyes wondered. His behind. She blinked several times trying to look anywhere but his ass. She couldn't. It was right there, sticking out from under the sink. _He has a nice tush._ She felt her cheeks turn a bright pink. Her thoughts began wondering to other things about Levi. Was he as built as he seemed? As good in bed as her thoughts were stuck on? _Oh my_.

Levi crawled back out and stood. "Fixed." He looked around for a hand towel to dry his hands on, he didn't want to get any wetter than he already was. His eyes landed on her legs. A hard lump formed in his throat and his mouth went dryer than the desert. He tensed up. Petra Ral had very shapely legs. The images in his head were becoming too much too soon and he tried shaking it out. Levi had laid the wrench down and stood back up to twist the knob of the faucet.

But the day had different plans.

"Let's see if it worked." The words were harsher and stiffer than he anticipated. At first it worked. No leaks and everyone was happy. But after a minute of working and a smiling Petra, the water went back to a drip. Levi glowered and made that sound, "Tch." They didn't have long before the pipe under the sink began spewing water again. The water was rushing out of the bathroom.

"Eep!"

His eyes enlarged at the impending situation. "Oh no."

This was not good no matter how you looked at it. The spouting water drown Levi. He was clearly not amused.

"You broke my sink!" She declared hotly not regarding the soaked man standing in her bathroom. He rolled his eyes, he wouldn't be able to stay annoyed if his earlier line of thoughts had something to do with it. "You didn't have to come over like some macho man." He came out of his thoughts and stared at her, she was looking pretty irked.

"You were screaming."

"And?"

"I thought something was wrong."

"And?"

"..."

"The only thing wrong was the damn pipe." She walked straight up to him, still red and embarrassed. She was standing so close she noticed the cologne as well. It wasn't the intense smelling crap most men wore. This was subtle and pleasing to the nose. She did not dare look away from him. He didn't look away either.

Levi finally slapped his forehead gently, "Right, sorry for trying to help." his tone dripping with sarcasm. He noted the redness of her face and just how close she was standing. Very close in fact. He could just bend slightly forward and kiss her. But he kept his posture. The impending smirk clutched his lips twist the corners upward.

"Why are you smirking?" She inquired narrowing her bright eyes at him. In turn he continued to smirk and brought his hands away from his face.

"Trying to get another kiss, eh?"

She paled and words to respond were lost. She stepped backward as if she didn't realize how close she gotten. He chuckled and reached for his tools.

"You're a piece of work, ass hat." She said the first thing that came to mind. He ignored it and walked on, though he couldn't shake the feeling something was different.

There was a word for this. It escaped him, but he'd eventually remember what it was.

He wondered silently as he walked out. He hoped to avoid her today because of his confusion and he was sure she wanted to do the same.

Petra scoffed and looked around her bathroom. She cursed him under her breath for everything it was worth. This was going to take a lot of towels and the rest of the day. Not only did she have massive amounts of water to clean, she also had to pay a few hundred for a plumber to swing by. All the while the plumber worked, she cussed Levi in her mind for everything it was worth.

He really knew how to get under her skin.

* * *

After the bathroom incident, they tried to avoid each other. Petra was embarrassed to say the least. Levi was trapped in his mind recalling the event and every detail especially her.

It didn't work, they were neighbors and friends. At night Petra knew where he was because she could hear the tv and in the mornings he heard her singing. He assumed she was preparing for work. A few days later Levi knocked on her door and asked if she had any Clorox he could borrow for cleaning. Then the following week, Petra knocked on his door and asked if he had any butter.

The small encounters helped them both recover. Soon enough the incident was placed in the back of their minds, so they said. It disappeared like the warmth of the summer.

Yet, they were both confused.

Levi had zeroed in on her mannerisms. Every time she would twist her for instance, it always occurred around him. It was usually accompanied by a smile and a faint flush of pink on her cheeks. Did it mean something? He was in this constant state of thinking when it came to her. He had so many questions.

Some nights there was a soft knock on the door. It was Petra. She invited him over for dinner more but always seemed to blush as she did so.

Petra wasn't finding it easy either. He seemed different around her. She knew he was capable of many things that he never did in front of others. Such as flirting. It was odd at first when he made the subtle suggestion. It earned him a scoff usually. She wasn't really sure how to respond because she didn't know if he was messing around or serious. He confused her!

He was a hard man to read. She saw through most the cold exterior and truly believed he was a good man. She'd believe it until her dying breath. But when they were around each other, she first noticed how tense his shoulders seemed, the slight sweat drop on his forehead. Once, he managed a smile. The moment was photo worthy, but her phone had died an hour before.

He knocked on her door when he was planning to check his mail. He offered to check hers to save her the trouble. The offer was sweet and kind in Petra's eyes but it was an excuse for Levi to see her a little longer.

Others around them confused them for a couple. Erwin and Zoe invited them out one Saturday afternoon for lunch. Levi held the door open for Petra and stared a bit too long, Erwin noticed. He pulled out her chair as well. The waitress had assumed there were only two bills. Petra flushed and explained to the waitress her mistake. The woman looked confused. Zoe didn't like the lack of progress between the two. She assumed they were further along. But no.

Both of them caught the other staring for a minute too long at the other. It was always Levi noticing that Petra looked at him for too long. It was a look he hadn't seen in a long time. He wondered if she knew she was doing it. When they were out with the group, Petra felt a pair of eyes on her. It sent shivers up her spine. She turned and it was Levi gazing at her from across the room or table. The dark look in his eye made her squirm.

The mutual feeling in the air was thick and only getting thicker. Much to Zoe's dismay, the two birds assured everyone when asked that they were only friends.


	11. Card games and Unicorns

Author's Note: (: I do not own Attack on Titan.

Ever played Cards against Humanity? I have. Its in here. I don't own cards against humanity. Grab your popcorn and please laugh. No lie I went through the cards for this chapter. If this chapter is too much, I can redo it.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Come over?"

The text was short and sweet. Not like Zoe at all. Petra pursed her lips and scratched her head. She wasn't sure she knew where Zoe lived.

"Bring that sour puss neighbor too."

An eyebrow quirked up. Like she really kept up with Levi's whereabouts. Only on the days she knew he would be cleaning or nights when she could hear the television blaring through the thin wall.

"I don't know where you live. Why do you need me to come over?" Petra responded curiously.

"Game night. I ordered a new card game."

"Which is?"

"Cards against fucking humanity! I want you to meet Nanaba Gaines. Mike's fiancé."

 _This sounds like something Levi would be into._ She grinned like the Cheshire cat rereading Zoe's text. She took her phone and before stepping out in the hallway, she made sure to check to see if her pants were still hugging her hips. Check! Proceed to knock on Levi's door.

With a twist of the knob, Levi poked his head out of a dark apartment, brow furrowed deep. "What?" Tone as stoic as ever.

"Zoe has a new card game."

"Fucking congratulations to shitty glasses. Tell her I'll send a card."

" _Cards against humanity_? I've never played games like this..."She trailed off as Levi propped the door open further. He was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

 _Sweet Jesus._ That shirt clung in the all right places accentuating muscle definition. The jeans...ugh. Lying if she said she didn't want to see more skin. She figured he was defined. He played hockey. She only hoped he didn't notice her eyes giving him a once over. She missed the unfurrowing eyebrow and the beginning of a knowing smirk.

"Sounds like a dark game." He stated. Maybe contemplating the idea of game night? "Give me a moment." With a blink he reappeared with keys and a jacket on covering exposed skin. He had to know! He had to! "Try not to gawk too much. I don't want drool in my vehicle."

She blushed crimson.

* * *

Erwin's place was a cozy two story house. The hallway was wallpaper and dark wood paneling. The floors were actual hardwood. Not that fake shit apparently. Off to the left of the front door was a small office. The lights were off and toward the back, behind a staircase was the kitchen, a half bathroom and formal dining room. To the right of the front door was a spacious living area.

One that Zoe turned into a formal game area. The couches were recently moved around to pit the girls against the guys. Sitting on opposite sides of the rectangular coffee table. Behind the couch, toward the far side of the house, a fire place burned giving off extra warmth.

Erwin and Mike greeted the two with beer in hands. They ushered them into the living room.

"Is that your girlfriend, short stuff?"

Eyes turned to the lithe blonde woman sitting beside Zoe, giving the newcomers the 'eye.' She was witty as Petra observed. Reminiscent of Zoe and her wild accusations. More blushing.

"Tch." Was Levi's only response. "We live beside each other."

"Easy access then." She stood with a smirk rivaling Levi's. He sauntered off to the other side of the room. "I'm Nanaba Gaines." She introduced herself to Petra. "I like getting under his crawl, but seriously, if you're banging that, you have to share details." She winked nudging Petra.

"Wha?! No, we're just friends." She assured Nanaba. They gathered around the coffee, Petra slower than the rest.

"Alright, settle down. We're each to hold ten cards at once. We will play cards face down. Once everyone lays down the judge of the round flips them over." Zoe explained dealing everyone a hand. "The card you're basing your choice off of may be a quote or a celebrity. Hell, even religion."

"Hence the title C _ards against Humanity_? Don't be surprised if Levi wins." Petra chuckled earning a scowl and a certain finger from the man in question. "Real mature shorty."

Eyes went back and forth between the two.

Nanaba grinned cheekily and handed Petra beer. "I like her." Petra popped open the beer and took the first taste of liquid nightmare like a champ. "Damn, ginger!" Nanaba laughed as did Zoe. It tasted as strong as it burned going down.

The first card played read: Hi there, this is Jim from accounting. We noticed a $1200 charge labeled _. Can you explain?

Everyone except Mike dug into their hands. Mike closed his eyes after reading the card aloud. He was the first judge. Eyes scanning which card sounded most devious and disastrous. Zoe giggled and quickly threw down followed by Nanaba, Levi, Erwin then finally Petra.

Lactation. A homoerotic volleyball montage. Taking a shit while running at full speed. Shiny objects. Getting really high.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Levi who waited patiently.

"Lactation is out." Mike announced.

"Dammit!" Zoe whined. "It was funny!"

"Not as funny as taking a shit while running at full speed." Nanaba managed out continuing to laugh. "Holy fuck!"

Petra shook her head. This was indeed a dark game. Hilarious even though they just made it through one round. It reminded her of watching _Rush Hour 2_ when Carter and Lee went back and forth, "Lee!" "Carter!" "Lee!" "Carter!" Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan were comedy kings. she sipped on her beer quietly, becoming accustomed to the taste and the affects.

"I'm going with taking a running shit." Mike declared. "Who played it?"

"I did." Levi answered. You could hear a penny drop after he owned up to it. Followed by more laughter and tears from laughing too hard. "I do have a sense of humor."

"Okay, next round! Zoe you're the judge."

That's how the evening continued. Cards like smegma, farting and running away, even the great Cornholio, were played

Finally they arrived at the last round. Petra and Levi tied after she played goats screaming like people and Levi played a rather weak sunshine and rainbows. Despite the hilarity of him throwing down such a card. This was sudden death.

The alcohol had a less than desired effect on Petra. She down two more before the last call. Levi drank absolutely nothing except water. Everyone watched. This was it.

"Future historians will agree that _ marked the beginning of America's decline." Nanaba read the card with a slight hiccup indicating that she was feeling the effect as well.

"You're so tota we going down." Petra warned Levi.

He glared back at her, "Tch." His competitive side had served him well. He didn't need to get distracted by the woman's attempt at being scary when in reality it was just too damn cute.

"You two really should date." Zoe mentioned nonchalantly. Mike and Nanaba sniggered and hissed through their teeth. Erwin joined them.

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi responded less than enthused at her remark.

"I see sparkling unicorns, Zoe." Petra spazzed out looking at the fireplace a little longer than necessary. Oh the effects of alcohol.

"Just play a card." Erwin encouraged her. So Petra did. She managed to play a card face down like the rules instructed. Levi shifted and laid one face down as well.

"Here we go."

"My collection of high tech sex toys..." Eyes went back to the two possible players of the card. Surprise etched onto their faces.

"I guess we know someone has fun sexy times."

"Meth mouth. Huh, how original." Nanaba stated. They all considered both cards. The funniness and visuals that came with each. Levi felt a vibration from his pocket and pulled his phone out. His brow crinkled.

"Hurry up, my boss is texting me." Levi scowled replying to a text.

"Sex toys wins." Nanaba decided without further hesitation.

"I won!" Petra threw her arms in the air wildly.

"Congrats brat. I have to go." Levi stood, his decent mood ruined with a work related text. Figures doesn't it? He really planned on winning too. This was his kind of game. Petra winning wasn't as bad as Zoe winning.

"Don't worry Petra, Nanaba and I will get you home." Zoe assured her. Zoe hadn't touched a drop.

* * *

Zoe had to get Petra home safely. Nanaba decided to join Zoe and Petra. She told Mike she'd meet him back at his place. Erwin kissed Zoe and handed her the extra key to the house for when she returned. He planned to work a bit and said goodnight to everyone.

The girls crawled in Zoe's vehicle.

"Zoe, how's Moblit?" Nanaba asked. Her work for Doctor's Without Borders kept her working abroad in other countries on missions.

"Moblit helps me on my excursions from time to time. Erwin and Levi have been busy lately." She explains. "I assume Levi's business is partly to do with you." The two smirk at the buzzed Petra.

"Eep?!"

"She's probably used a sex toy on that ass." The line of the conversation Nanaba into a laughing fit. "Holy shit! Did you pop that cherry?" One thing they could say for sure about Nanaba was that she had her mind in the gutter.

"What? No no no! I didn't touch any cherries." Petra attempted to assure the blonde. The liquid had gotten her too fuzzy. "Is that a unicorn on the wall?

"Wha? No, Petra that's the dash lights. Anyway, I see the look he gives you." Zoe says with a triumphant grin. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!" Nanaba called out not wanting to believe it. She was shifting in her seat, looking between the other two women. Petra squealed. "We need to set her up on a date with him!" Thank goodness the vehicle wasn't in motion yet. Petra began frantically trying to talk them out of the outlandish idea.

"We're just fri...ends. He's handsome in away..." Petra admitted slurring the words. _This conversation is actually happenin_ g."Why is the unicorn glowing?"

"There are no unicorns, Petra." Nanaba laughed. They chatted and poked fun at Petra. Nanaba couldn't really believe Levi had a female interested in him. All the years she knew him, he'd been single and removed from such trifling things. He was always focused on the bigger picture; his job. It didn't surprise her from their interactions. The small glances he would sneak at her when he thought nobody was watching. Plus, he took the jacket off. Her reaction: a red face.

"If you won't date him, consider banging him." Zoe suggested. "You already had him bent over in your bathroom right?

"I can't believe you." Petra groaned. "I'm never telling you another secret."

"So did you check out his ass?" Zoe asked, alerting Nanaba to grin and cackle madly. Zoe hissed as she laughed while putting the vehicle into gear before turning out of the driveway.

"What?"

"He told me your sink broke the other day. Figured while he was bent over..."

"No. My bathroom was flooding. He just broke my sink more." Petra chuckled lightly opening the door for more of Zoe's antics. "He didn't know how to use that damn tool." Petra looked downward, dizziness washing over her. She felt her body jerk backward and her head lulled backward against the head rest.

"I'm sure he knew how to handle the _tool_." Nanaba winked and chuckled. The poor girl turned beet red again, even her ears tinted pink.

"I'm so glad I didn't set you up with anyone." Zoe stretched her arms above her head. "You're interested in Levi."

"Zoe!" Petra scolded blushing.

"What? Nobody will be able to compare to him now that you went cherry poppin'."

"Jesus Christ! Zoe!" Petra threw her arms up exasperated with the conversation's turn of events. Sex certainly didn't cross her mind. Well that was a lie. But as of lately with the behavior of her coworkers, it took a backseat. She could vaguely remember the last time she had sex. That must be saying something. "Wait, what do you know?" Petra asked suddenly curious.

"Stories." Zoe revealed nonchalantly.

"Stories?"

Oh the gossip.

"Why don't I know about this?" Nanaba cried playfully. "Levi attempting to fix a pipe and stories of his sex life. I miss everything." The girls chuckled at her. Nanaba and Petra began dealing with radio stations. Nanaba began head bobbing to a 90's hit and Petra joined her, though not as gracefully. This went on for a while. First it was 'sex and candy' which only ended with Petra becoming even more embarrassed at the innuendos. Then there was 'It's gonna be me' and Zoe and Nanaba had a ball inserting lyrics of Petra and Levi.

"Bitches." Petra pouted.

"We're just playing!"

Petra shuffled around and started talking about unicorns and the glittering bugs flying about.

"There are no such things as unicorns." Nanaba smirked.

"That's because Zoe put a tin hat on one and it disappeared!" Petra pointed an accusing finger at Zoe and stuck her tongue out.

"They had to go home." Zoe shrugged grinning.

Zoe eventually began ranting about Erwin's habits that irked her, like forgetting to put the toilet seat down once he was finished and the dishes in the dishwasher. Zoe was not a full time live in girlfriend to Erwin. She loved him very much and stayed over quite a bit but had not moved in yet. Petra calmly sat watching the stars in the sky with fascination.

When they arrived, Zoe pulled up to the sidewalk and turned on the lights and parked. "Thammmks for the ride, Hanji."

"Don't...mention...who is that?" Zoe's over friendly voice turned slow and confused. Her lips drew thin and hard and her brow creased deeply. Zoe is a spaz and did things that made her friends question her sanity. Like the alien theories and tin hat theories. Petra scrunched her eyes then turned to look at the front door of the building. That's when she saw who Zoe was watching. Her breathing hitched.

Levi.

He was standing outside with... _another woman_? She was a tad taller than Levi with glossy long hair and tan skin. She was smiling holding her coat tight against her chest and Levi stood in his usual manner with his hands snug in the pockets of the black blazer he usually wore. They were standing close together and she reached to grasp his shoulder for an unknown reason.

The grip the alcohol had on Petra loosened its grip. Her senses were on fire now. Nanaba stuck her own drunken face to the window and glared. She growled at the woman.

"She looks like a god damn tree, she's so fucking tall."

"Tree lady!" Zoe joked.

Perfect. They were right outside the doors too. In order to get inside, she'd have to stride by them. All the inner fighting she'd been doing lately against herself over him felt ridiculous now. Was she some sort of girlfriend? A friend with benefit? Her heart pounded and so did her head. She clutched the door handle. But in the pits of her stomach was something not even close to sadness or regret. No, it was fiery and explosive.

What had all of it been? The glances between them, the rare chuckle from Levi and his attempt at jokes. Was it just a game? Though Petra didn't believe that he was the sort to act that way.

"Wonder who she is." Zoe said.

"Harlot!" Nanaba jeered, flipping the finger from her seat. Zoe grabbed her hand and shoved it back in her lap.

"Shut up, Nanaba!"

"I don't care who tree lady is. Good night Zoe, Nanaba." Petra called to her as she stepped into the chilly air. It was about to become colder. Zoe didn't move the car, instead she dialed a number and continued to watch. It could be better than pay per view.

 _Okay Petra calm your ass. Don't ask questions. Don't even look him. Act like he doesn't exist. Oh and now he sees you. Damn him to hell!_

"Oi, Petra." He turned waving at her. The woman also turned to look at her. Petra stopped, still wobbly on her feet.

 _Dammit!_

"Hi." It was the only thing that sounded remotely nice. She wanted to flip him her new favorite finger and scream until her lungs burst, but she figured that would be too overdramatic. "It's cold, Levi and I'm exhausted." She said before turning to look at the woman barely keeping the slur out her words. Levi's eyebrow drew together trying to figure out what was happening. "Hi, Levi's date, I'm sorry I can't stay and meet you properly. Have a good evening." Petra remarked curtly. She turned on her heel and began marching toward the door. She didn't give them a second glance. She stomped onward.

 _Fucking date_? The thought lingered in his head as he looked at his boss. She shared a look of confusion before laughing it off. Levi had a feeling Petra wasn't alone with that assumption. He turned slightly only to see what appeared to be Zoe driving away, faster than she should be driving. "Tch."

* * *

The soberness was gone.

Petra screamed a bit as she changed once she got inside. She damned him to hell and back only to plot out a nasty death for him and his endearing qualities. _He's a snake with fucking blue eyes_. That's what she told herself as she remembered the lyrics of Carrie Underwood's 'cowboy Casanova'.

"I don't care." She repeated it to herself for awhile. She had to find something to take her mind off of it. The alcohol wasn't helping. She slung the clothes at the hamper. Missing the hamper entirely. She continued telling herself, she wouldn't cry and dug out some pajamas.

Once wrapped in socks, a long sleeve and leggings, she plopped down on the sofa and turned the television on. She thought about ice cream but remembered she didn't stock up this week. It would be perfect if she had. A rerun of _Shawshank Redemption_ was on. She pulled a blanket from the back of the couch down and threw down on her waist.

A buzzing from her phone told her to look at it. It was Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" Petra answered, hoping she didn't sound drunk at least.

"Want me to murder that fucking fuckhead pipsqueak?"

 _Zoe must've let everyone know_. Petra sighed, "No, Mikasa. Ish fine. If he wants to date tree let the modder fudder."

"What? Are _you_ drunk?"

Dammit!

"Somewhat. I meant because she's taller than him." Getting the words out correctly was harder when you're intoxicated. No more alcohol. Ever.

"Aren't most women? Anyway, I'm sorry." Mikasa did sound truly sad. But nobody was at fault.

"I think I was only physically attracted anyway." Petra admitted disgusted with the bitter taste of defeat. That's how she was phrasing it in her head. Someone defeated her to get him. Or maybe that was an alcoholic burp rising in her throat?

"You told us he was a good man and listed all these qualities about him. I think that's more than physical attraction."

"I...erm. Look..."

"Stop blabbering!"

It was true. Levi Ackerman exuded characteristics Petra found fetching. He wasn't a ball of sunshine. For instance, without coffee he became irritated with people easier. Individuals like Reiner irked him. He couldn't stand being around them. She couldn't blame him.

While he didn't dream of letting people know what was on his mind, he more often than not put it plain as day what he thought. He was blunt. He didn't hold back. While many women wouldn't dream of this being an agreeable attribute, it made him more appealing in Petra's eye.

He's loyal and protective to the bone when it comes his friends. He let Zoe have the last cheese stick last Friday when they went out for pizza. The woman begged though. So did that count? Let's not forget the Reiner incident. Reiner's arm went to hell that night.

His crass language didn't bother her. In fact, she figured he just wouldn't be Levi if he wasn't throwing the F-bomb at someone or something. The way he rolled his eyes when Zoe began ranting. When he was focusing deeply on something or contemplating an idea his lips drew a hard line and eyebrows knitted tightly together. He couldn't hear the outside world, only his mind. She witnessed it when she caught him cleaning the apartment door again.

His love for black tea in the afternoon. He fidgeted in restaurants with the glasses. The reality became a hard pill to swallow. She liked him. It was more than physical.

"Petra? Am I right?" Mikasa sounded like she was gloating.

"I think so. Too bad I'm just now figuring it out." The girls chatted on, making up conspiracy theories about the woman in question. Petra silently pleaded for Levi to have bored her to tears or turned her into a lesbian with his less than enthusiastic behavior. Anything would work. An hour later, Mikasa excused herself for the night.

The thud against the door took Petra from the television. She didn't hear footsteps outside. Not even the elevator or stairwell doors open. Petra looked toward the door curiously. It was 10 pm. Who could it be? Levi was out and the other tenants didn't bother with her. She heard them one day refer to her as Satan's ally. Pfft.

"Open the door, brat." His voice was different. It sent a shiver up her spine. It wasn't demanding or annoyed Levi. Oh no.

Petra's face turned beet red. _Oh shit._ She was glued to her spot and breathing became erratic. She wanted to squeak like she usually did in situations like these but her voice refused. Maybe he would just leave if she willed it.

"I'm waiting."

She removed the blanket and carefully stood and walked to the door and peeked out of the peephole. He was leaning forward, one arm outstretched against the door frame, a finger tapping impatiently, and the other at his hip. This was not Levi wearing a mask for the world. His eyebrows were tight and lips pursed together as well. Gulping, Petra slowly unlocked and opened the door.

He straightened up watching her.

"Come in, Levi." She invited. They walked inside and he took a seat on the chair and she on the couch. Levi wasted no time being awkward.

" _Levi's date,_ huh?"

The words sounded worse coming from him. Trying to lighten the mood, "You two looked comfy."

"She's my boss." He so eloquently put it. "I wouldn't dream of dating her. She's a control freak and wanted to check in on my latest project. I ran to the office to show her the paperwork. Turns out I fucking forgot my wallet and she knows where I live. Hence, control freak." He noticed her wobbly legs and sighed. "I should have stayed to keep you from drinking anymore.

"The girls wanted to put a tin hat on me like Zoe did with the unicorns!"

"Unicorns?" He frowned at her but couldn't help the amusement in his voice. At least she didn't sob and become a whiny drunk.

"It was honestly Zoe's fault too! She saw you two before I did."

"Tch. Brat, you'd be the first to know if I was seeing someone." She shifted so her legs were on the couch with the rest of her. "Shitty eyes shouldn't meddle. Or get you wasted for that matter. My boss laughed at your antics though. She thinks you're hilarious."

Way to go, Petra.

"Sorry." Petra meekly apologized looking everywhere but at him. The full fledged jealously shrunk tenfold in her stomach. She was just feeling embarrassed now.

Levi remained casually sitting in the chair and really looked at Petra. Her hair had grown another inch or two. She looked exhausted, slight pink tint to her cheeks, and shoulders slumped. She was twiddling her thumbs, looking everywhere but at him. _Odd_ , he thought, _Petra didn't come off as a jealous woman_. _Further, why was she jealous_? So many questions. She led the struggle against the their friends who insisted that they were a thing.

Normally, she was bright and cheery. She added the sun to a gloomy day for him. He made every attempt just to catch a glimmer of her before trying to sleep. The way she laughed and the soft voice of hers. Then when she was mad, he couldn't get enough of that either. She was fire all around and he liked it. Liked her. The feeling was back. The same as when he first started questioning things. Did this mean something?

"Levi, everything is spinning."

"Fucking alcohol." He replied looking around the room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, orange juice. Ugh, the unicorns are probably going to get me."

"I'll grab it. Stop with the fucking unicorns." He said glaring at her intoxicated state. He stood and walked to the kitchen. He poured a full glass and glanced back at her. She looked pitiful in her current state. He brought it back over. Her silly smile faded and jaw dropped but thanked him. He smirked at her reaction. He sat down on the couch with her. At the opposite end though. He watched as she took a huge drink and had a few trails of juice dripping from her chin.

"Really, Petra?"

"What?" She swung her legs upon the couch and stretched them over Levi's lap. He didn't make any grouch remarks at her action. She set the glass down on the floor beside the couch. He craned his neck and looked at her. She was practically taking up the entire couch. She was invading his personal space. Not that he minded, but she didn't need to know that, especially with her being drunk.

"Let's watch something." He stated earning a pleased look from Petra. Before he left, he was making a mental note to ensure she drank some water and had plenty of medication to deal with the impending hangover.

"Hey Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Zoe wants to us to date."

He groaned in irritation and made that sound that he was becoming famous for. "Tch." Levi shook his head plastering a frown on his face. "Of course."

"But Levi, I like the sound of dating you and seeing you in fitted shirts." Petra pouted, her eye lids drooping a bit, a smile on her face.

Levi stiffened, daring to glance at Petra. Oh he would remember this. Was the alcohol talking or was this Petra? He was sure he wanted to go out with Petra on a real date, he didn't want others getting involved! With Petra's small affirmation, his resolve was holding. He wanted to ask her out. Just not while she was drunk. It didn't hurt that she liked seeing him in fitted shirts either.

Petra yawned. Levi turned again to look at her, a very small smile gracing his usually stoic demeanor. Her eyes were closed and snoring rather loudly and snuggled her pillow. She was a cute sleeper except for the drooling.

"Tch, brat."


	12. Sunday Revelations

Author's Note: If the last chapter was too much or something, I can rewrite it. Its honestly my favorite chapter so far. We can all relate to drunken Cards against Humanity.

I rewrote the most important chapter to date. Hope you like it and I hope get more reviews. Thank you to all who do review.

* * *

No more drinking.

That was Petra's resolve the following morning. Her head pounded and she was laying in a pool of drool. Moving seemed quite impossible at the moment.

Thank god it was Sunday.

She remembered winning their card game and checking out Levi in that damn fitted shirt beforehand. Tree lady. Now there was a story.

She recalled almost every detail about last night but not this one. How did she get into her bed? She turned to her bedroom door and saw it was ajar. She slowly got her to unsteady feet and peeped out. There was a voice. She couldn't decipher whose it was. The head throbbing was killing her. She tried sneakily walking out in the hallway.

"Maggie, I know. This is why I'm good at my job." The voice sounded irritated with hints of relief.

Petra poked her head around the corner and saw Levi sitting at her table, hunched forward, turned toward the kitchen. Pieces were still not coming together.

He noticed that she was awake.

She waited for the alcohol lecture that seemed inevitable. He hung up the phone and turned to face her with those moody eyes. Levi was the responsible one. Very particular about following rules and staying safe. "Feeling like shit?" Eh, that was typical of him.

"Mm. Head hurts." Petra lifted an arm lazily to her forehead gently massaging the middle of her forehead.

He watched her. He didn't like seeing her like this. Did she actually remember? Maybe tease her about that date? His insides twisted. A date. He wasn't prepared for that conversation. Fuck, he wasn't prepared to ask that question. What if she was serious? What if the alcohol only strengthened a desire? _Shit fuck and hell._

"Levi?" Petra walked out, still groggily, "Why are you here?" The man in question craned himself around to look at her.

She looked like she slept awkward. Her hair was still stuck to her face, dark rings under her eyes. He'd bet right now she felt like crap. He simply pointed toward the kitchen counters and she followed the silent order.

Pain killers and coffee.

He must've known she'd feel this way. _How thoughtful._

"I took your key and let myself in this morning. I picked your ass off the couch and put you in bed." He said firmly. There was no room for argument in the statement. He wasn't expecting her to argue because he felt like he done her a huge favor. She didn't argue. Instead she took the medicine and poured a cup of coffee. She then walked and joined him at the table muttering a thank you.

"I also had words with fucking four eyes."

 _Time to change the subject._

"You're awfully pale. What's wrong with you?" Petra asked attempting to slowly sit up and take him in. He looked exquisite in a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. His hair wasn't fixed either. _Mmm_.

Levi's shoulders tensed and he felt his stomach churn. He needed to be in control. Which means the thought had to go. Must flush down the toilet. "Don't worry about me. I'm here to check on you." That's right, its about Petra. She stood and trudged to the bathroom to make herself decent. He didn't mind her disheveled state.

"Levi, what did we talk about?" She asked poking her head back out and watching him slowly turn toward her. Must've been good. His hands clenched and he opened his mouth but words didn't come out. "Oh god, did I serenade you or something?"

"No." He answered honestly. She visibly relaxed, he watched a smile tug at the corners of her lips. "You did call my boss tree lady."

"Oh?" She looked confused at first, continuing to sort through the fuzzy memories. The realization dawned on her. "Oooh." His boss! She thought they were on a date or ending a date. A lovely shade of red painted itself on her cheeks.

"You already apologized, brat." He reminded her determining she didn't recall much. She slowly backed in the bathroom and turned the faucet on. She splashed her face with some cold water, hoping the chill made some difference in how awkward she felt in her own skin. "You okay in there?"

"Shitty. I may go back to bed." Petra admitted. "Thank you for not letting me fall off the couch." She came back out to the table and sat down.

"Tch. I wouldn't be a fucking man if I did that." He replied sarcastically. They sat in silence with Petra smiling all the while. Levi was trapped in his thoughts. Ask or don't ask. Ask or don't ask. Ask...or don't ask. The struggle was real. Would she say yes just to get him out of her apartment or tell him it was a bad time? _Fuck._

"Petra?" _Man up. You got this. Shit, am I sweating? Fuck me._

She turned to look at him again. "Yes, Levi?" It was one of those rare occasions he used her actual name. She wondered if it was serious.

"I..." Managing this was going to be difficult. "Would you like..." _Shit. Fuck. Hell_. "I was wondering.."

"What are you wondering, Levi?" Petra watched him silently berate himself for not being able to speak properly. Interesting, Levi always had the right words. This is a first. A huge first for the man of so much foul language and could murder you with words.

"Dammit, why is this so fucking difficult?!" He hissed before trying again only to have the words die on his tongue. With a defeated sigh and slump of the shoulders he got up. "I'm going to go now. Have a good day, Petra." He failed at the one thing he'd been waiting to do. Why? That's all he asked himself as he walked out of the apartment.

Petra sat there, her mouth opened and closed before she shook her head thoroughly confused. "That man."

* * *

"I hate that I've asked for this meeting on a Sunday. It is important." Petra asserted watching as the board members took respective seats at the conference table.

After the bizarre morning she decided now was as good as ever to take care of the looming threat to her job and Zoe's.

As expected, Mrs. Clarence was in attendance. She looked as comfortable as a sloth. The older man sitting opposite of Petra twined his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. Three others sat straight up with perfect posture, looking at her expectantly.

"I realize that this business needs oversight of the editors and columnists. You're interests are in the well-being of this business." She began once it was quiet enough to hear a penny drop. She was nothing but nerves. "I'm not firing Zoe Hanji." All eyes stayed on her, one pair twitched. That wasn't unnoticed by her.

"I'm sorry?" She turned her eyes to the young man to her immediate left, Mr. Tucker. He could be in his early thirties, sandy blonde hair gelled back. Very intense brown eyes. "We've never discussed firing anyone. We meeting every month on employee evaluations."

"I understand. One of you has approached me on this though."The man at the opposite end of the table looked at her amused. She noticed how he flickered his gaze to Mrs. Clarence. "If none of you were put on notice about the desire to see Ms. Hanji go, now is your notice." Petra remained a bundle of nerves as everyone else shifted their gaze amongst each other.

"You do not need to personally fire anyone. We as a board are not firing anyone." Mr. Tucker announced.

"Oh come on."

 _Now the real party starts._

Mrs. Clarence lulled her head back exasperated. Eyes were back on her. She tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails against the wooden table. Secretly Petra was wondering if this would ruin that manicure.

"Zoe should go. She writes garbage."

"It isn't garbage." Petra responded calmly. The two women locked eyes. "You don't find her columns enjoyable. I get that. Not everyone enjoys it, but she has a following. She is the reason behind mass sales."

"I think we would be better expanding another column. Dating advice, perhaps?" Mrs. Clarence looked around for support, hardly finding any. She continued talking about the many singles who would make up for lost sales due to Zoe's absent column. The only other female besides her and Petra finally hopped on the bandwagon.

"How original." Petra remarked sarcastically. Mrs. Clarence opened her mouth only to be cut off.

"Ladies, enough." The man at the other end of the table said. "We are not firing anyone and we are not changing Zoe's column. End of story. Ms. Ral, thank you for bringing this to our attention. It will be dealt with." He thanked her.

Petra stood and smiled genuinely at them all before excusing herself for the day.

* * *

Levi called Erwin later that day and told him that he choked up trying to ask Petra out. Erwin invited him over along with Mike, Jean, and Eren.

They were sitting in the living room of Erwin's house watching television when Levi called. Erwin got up and took the call in the kitchen, Zoe hadn't minded. He came back to Zoe.

"Zoe, I'll take you somewhere special this weekend. I've been meaning to have a weekend alone with you for some time now." Not only was it his plan to distract her away from Levi and his troubles, he really wanted more time with his girlfriend. He wasn't getting any younger. Zoe beamed at him, thrilled to bits.

"All weekend?"

"I found this nice little resort just south of here. There is a spa and the beach is close. I took Monday off so we can stay until Monday morning." He smiled.

"YAY!" Zoe squealed jumping from the chair and onto Erwin. She squeezed him tightly praising him and cooing about how much she was looking forward to it. She lip locked Erwin before grabbing her phone and calling Nanaba, Mikasa and Petra. After making plans she wished him a good evening and hurried out the door, excited to tell the girls.

"What is four eyes excited over?" Levi's irritated tone was unmistakable as he walked inside passing the woman walking out. Levi removed his shoes and jacket and walked toward the living room where Erwin stood.

"I'm taking her for a weekend getaway." Erwin continued to have his cheery tone. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her you chickened out."

"Thanks, bush brows." He plopped down on the nearest arm chair in the living room. Erwin stepped to the kitchen and grabbed some drinks for them. Levi had opted to forego alcohol, he wasn't feeling it. Erwin offered him soda instead.

The others arrived shortly by cabs. They all filled in the living room, Jean sitting closer to the annoyed Levi than the others. Eren was the first to ask what was going on? Erwin looked to Levi for his detailed explanation. After all this was about him. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Tch. Don't look at me that way." He shifted uncomfortably finally beginning.

"Dude?" Mike sighed rolling his eyes.

"You asked that chick out huh? Did she reject you?" Eren grinned as he asked.

"No but I tried..."

"You choked?" Jean gaped and looked to Erwin and back at Levi.

"Dude, how do you choke?" Eren shook his head disapprovingly.

"I didn't choke." Of course he did and he knew it. They didn't need to know. "I said 'tried.'"

Mike chuckled and slapped his forehead. "Relax Levi. I stuttered and almost cried when I asked Nanaba out. She's feisty too." He recalled the evening. He tripped over furniture trying to help her settle into her new place.

"I don't think tripping over shit will work with Petra. But thanks, sniffer." Levi said rolling his eyes. His dark humor was returning.

"The point Levi, is it happens to everyone. We get it, you need perfection. Sometimes it isn't always that way." Eren explained. Eren often tried acting more mature than he was. He's a smart man and intuitive but that intuition often got him in trouble.

"Do you even realize, Mikasa is head over heels for you?"

Eren mumbled something and faintly turned red.

"That's what I thought."

"I know." Eren sighed looking down at his feet. "I like her a lot. We hang out quite a bit. Unlike you, shorty, I ask her to hang out."

Erwin sat amused and drank his beer. Eren and Mikasa had their own issues to work through and Levi masterfully diverted the attention away from himself. Not for long.

"If you don't want to ask Petra out, dude I totally will." Jean grinned interrupting Eren. Levi turned his attention to the horse faced male beside him and scoffed.

"You don't stand a helluva chance, horse face."

"You're chicken shit, Levi!" Jean challenged. Levi was a very intimidating man for a person of his height. Jean Kirschtein spent a good portion of the last year feeling that way with Levi in the room. It didn't take much to earn his ire. Lately Jean began holding his own and not backing down.

"Like you asked out Mikasa?" Eren retorted, grinning a toothy grin at Jean.

"Don't start you psychopath." Jean stated sharply, glaring harshly at the young man.

"You call her brat, Levi." Erwin reminded him which earned him a scoff and the middle finger. "I'm just pointing it out."

"I'll ask her out." Levi declared standing up and walking toward the kitchen to throw away the empty can. He never left anything for Erwin to clean up. He held more respect for that man than his uncle Kenny. Of course, there was no respect there so that was a terrible analogy. He had mad respect for Erwin, that's more appropriate.

"Yeah when pigs fucking fly." Jean screamed at the dark haired man who was blatantly ignoring them and leaving them for the night.

* * *

She was standing at the sink in the kitchen, still wondering what Levi was trying to say when a knock on the door broke her from the stupor. It couldn't be the girls unless one of them left their phones or something. She would need to dish to Zoe about the meeting another time. She was so excited to be having a private weekend with Erwin that she couldn't talk to her about this just yet. She dried her hands off and ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it decent. Just in case.

She was faced with Levi when she opened the door. He was standing there, utterly relaxed. No tension or scowl gracing him. His hands were fidgeting in his jacket pockets though. Guess habits can't be kicked easily.

"Hi." He greeted. Not a trace of his usual tone.

"Hello Levi." Petra said and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and opened the door wider," Want to come inside?"

He hesitated and thought the offer over. No if he did...self control may be damned. It was too tempting. He took a deep breath and gulped. "I...no. I actually wanted to talk about what I was trying to say earlier."

Petra smiled, her curiosity would finally be sated. "So what's up?"

He gathered all the courage he could muster and took another breath. Things like this could not normally be embarrassing for men. They just couldn't be. But he was not an ordinary man. He was Levi fucking Ackerman. A man not to be messed with lest you wanted a bad day. His conscious cheered him on as he tried for the last time that night. "Petra..."

"Yes?" She replied, gripping the door knob. He didn't need to know her knuckles were turning white on the inside of the door. Anxiety was gripping her. Just what was taking so much out of the man. And why were his cheeks turning a light shade of pink all of the sudden? He never did that before!

"Tomorrow night...would you like to um," He cleared his throat before getting the rest of it together and felt like he was turning white as a ghost, "go out with me?" The feeling of relief was rewarding. It was out there. He finally done it. Fireworks blew off in his head for a mini celebration.

Petra blinked, all of the air leaving her suddenly. A flush rising over her entire body. Must've been difficult considering the façade he put on. She wasn't the only one feeling it then. She didn't need to give it much thought. Maybe this was why, Zoe didn't want to set her up? She'd ask later.

"Yes, Levi, I'd love to." She beamed at him, loosening her grip on the door knob. Her stomach was doing flips, her heart began pounding a little faster. She wasn't crazy after all.

It was after she answered that the corners of his lips turned upward slightly more than usual and his eyebrows didn't knit together, instead they both quirked up a bit. It wasn't that he was genuinely surprised. No, the fluttering he'd felt days ago was back.

"6:30 be ready, brat." He stated regaining his usual composure before walking off toward his own apartment. Petra giggled at his antics before closing her door and rushing to her phone.


	13. Date Night

Author's note: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin. Time for confessions.

The title of this story came from Coldplay's _Something Just Like This_. I first heard it in the summer of 2017 around the same time I was reading the manga for this. This isn't the last chapter so don't think I'm getting sentimental here.

* * *

She'd been staring at her wardrobe for an hour now. Excitement. Anxiety. Happy. She was every emotion possible.

Earlier at work had been tense. She was constantly glancing at the clock. Her heart pounding wildly. It wasn't until a pencil flew from Connie Springer's direction that Petra walked over to see about the commotion. Zoe jabbering away about Erwin. Petra had to reel her in.

Zoe finally got wind of what happened. Despite being engulfed with her own romantic getaway she made time to march Petra's ass back to her apartment and help her get ready. Petra attempted to shoo her away but Zoe was having none of it.

"I am so happy for you two." She was ecstatic and couldn't sit still. "Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he wants to surprise me. You should get back to work." After managing to get rid of Zoe, Petra scurried to finish getting ready.

Now, here she is, standing, tapping a foot on the floor wondering what to wear. The cool weather made some things off limits. Further, Levi didn't text her or call her and explain what this date would consist of. Dinner and a movie? A late walk around the park after dinner? Committing a murder? Maybe that last one is extreme but she considered it. What kind of man does this? Then again, she didn't hear him next door. So he was out himself. Rolling her eyes she decided on charcoal colored tights and a knee length mauve dress with long sleeves. It was form fitting to a T. She paired it with a black choker and pulled the sides of her hair back with pins.

Her makeup was minimal. She didn't care if Prince William suddenly became single and showed up at her door, she wasn't not caking on makeup for anyone. She lined the top of her eyes with black as night eyeliner and dusted on rose pink eyeshadow, applied moisturizing lip balm to her lips as well.

She decided on flat booties. Heels were not practical. Knowing Levi, he'd just call her names or have something ridiculous planned.

Petra made sure to call her mom. The woman was excited. Her joy was obvious by the yelling that was heard. She was telling Petra's father the news. Petra finally had a date. She'd been away for a month and finally had a date. The excitement was lost when she started talking about kids and weddings. Petra assured her it wasn't that serious.

Finally after another hour there was a knock at her door. She grabbed her coat and laid it on her couch, just in case it was him. She opened the door to find him standing there, hands in his pockets. His eyebrow arched as his eyes drank in her appearance. He looked slightly less sleep deprived and stiff. He wore a white dress shirt under a black jacket and matching trousers. Very pleasing to the eye even if it was his usual after work attire.

Levi's heart stopped the minute he saw her. No wonder she didn't wear a lot of makeup, she was beautiful either way. The tights under the dress were a nice touch. He was secretly happy she decided to put on a dress. She wore pants far too often. Though he liked looking at her legs as well. "You look beautiful." The words sounded foreign coming from him, he found himself thinking.

"You look handsome yourself." She smiled and winked at him then grabbed her coat. He let her walk out and immediately began walking with her side by side. Trying to be more human like, again what he was telling himself.

One of the tenants had stepped out to throw some trash away and stopped in her tracks. Sasha Braus's jaw dropped to the floor. Her eyes did a double take and her grip on the bag loosened considerably. She figured something between the oddity known as Levi Ackerman and that woman was going on but she expected something other than this. They were walking side by side and the woman was grinning. "Oh my."

Petra waved at her, trying to be friendly but knew she was calling other tenants to inform them that the anti-social man had a date. Typical gossip.

When they reached Levi's vehicle and climbed inside, he started the engine but did put it in gear. Instead, he slowly turned to face Petra. She did the same after she put her seatbelt on.

"This is not going to be some fucking dinner and a movie type shit. If that's what you're expecting, get out." Levi also made no promises that he wouldn't use crass language. Again, if he didn't use such language, Petra would wonder what the person did with Levi. She knew not to expect cookie cutter bullshit with him.

She nodded understanding and replied, "Levi, I don't expect some typical date. You're not typical and I like that about you."

The corners of his lips tugged upward breaking into a smile. Something hardly anyone ever saw. He was glad she didn't want the usual man's bullshit. Even more glad that she liked him as he was. "We are having dinner first though."

Petra broke out laughing throwing her head backwards on the seat. Oh the mirth.

* * *

Levi planned it all. He purposefully stayed out all day just to ensure everything was perfect. The project he worked on passed all the necessary tests and would have it's opening and press conference the following Monday.

He tugged the right people aside and pressed them to keep the utilities on. Considering that it was his genius designs and he who hired the right contractors and everything, people listened. His boss didn't question him either. It was the first time she noticed something other than irritation masking his face.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, pondering in his head if Petra would find this interesting. The other reason he stayed out until the last possible minute was the food. He can cook, no doubt about it but he asked some locals to help him out. Locals that owed him favors. Levi cashed in on favors when it meant the most. He hoped his preparations didn't go without appreciation. He didn't take Petra for some stereotypical woman loving fancy restaurants.

He drove past the hospital on Broadway street, about two miles away from their apartment, took a right by the skating rink and straight passed the mall into the depths of the city. The lights were amazing at the edge of dark. Petra's eyes were glued on them in awe.

"Is this part of the date, Levi?"

"I'll pretend you didn't ask, brat." He responded monotonously. He was happy she enjoyed the lights but no, they weren't part of his plans. "Count them as extra."

He finally arrived at the building. It sat somewhat alone with a small parking lot to the left between it and another building. Three stories high, dark brick in order to blend in well with the others. The first story windows each had flower boxes adorning them. The windows out beside the main door were shining bright already. Of course Petra looked confused. More amusement.

"Are we killing someone, Levi?" She was sure this was where he wanted to commit unspeakable acts. The area was lonely enough despite looking rather new.

He shook his head and informed her otherwise, "No brat. This is what I've been working on for a year and a half now."

She blinked and looked back at the building. Made sense considering the man's profession.

"The last orphanage was full of asbestos. Kids were displaced. The city wanted proposals for a new orphanage in town. The alternate plan was to ship the kids out of the city. I thought it was a bad idea considering the number of employees these places kept."

They stepped out of his vehicle and Petra walked to his side, continuing to listen.

"My friends, Farlan and Isabel were orphans. I've dedicated this place to them. It was the least I could do." He led her toward the front doors. There was a plaque beside the door commemorating them. A small price the city was willing pay for his designs. Petra smiled. His mask was crumbling around her.

Inside was even more beautiful and slightly warmer. The floors were dark glossy hardwood and walls painted earthy warm colors. Different rooms, including a main office for the director of the orphanage. Bedrooms were placed on the above floors, as she learned. Each decorated accordingly. He led her through the main hallway and into a slightly huge room. The wood furniture gave it the cozy touch, Levi was going for.

A dining room. However, only a single table was placed with two chairs and a small vase of lilies on top. And it clicked for Petra. She whipped her head to him, surprised.

"We're eating here?"

"Yes." He looked at her rather intensely, watching her face for some sort of reaction. He stepped into the room, toward the table. He watched her look at everything from the tray of food placed beside the table to the iPad setting in a corner playing music. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. He began sweating in his shoes. "We can go elsewhere-"

"No!" She quickly interrupted, beaming at him. "I love it. Better than some shitty restaurant getting my order wrong." He pulled her seat out for her as she approached, excited. It was the first time a man had done something so original. The first time someone had opened up and shown her where their hardwork was put in at. How could she possibly despise it?

The dish consisted of lemon chicken, assortments of fruits, and baked potatoes. Different condiments were also served. (A/N: Like _hell if I know what sounds good for a date?_ )

The room wasn't lit up very much but enough to see where they planned on walking. Of course the table and food were in view. The music was tasteful. She suspected these were some of his favorite songs. There was a pleasant fragrance to the air as well.

It was during dinner that she found out Levi didn't know who murdered his friends. He was called in to identify their bodies though. Farlan Church opened a small diner which Isabel helped with during the weekends. Isabel Magnolia worked in a department store throughout the week. It was a mystery why anyone killed them. They were clean kids with good reputations. Police chalked it up to collateral damage given the circumstances of the scene. Levi didn't disclose anymore on them.

Petra watched him, the shoulders slumped forward a bit as he talked of their deaths. His brightened when he talked about the antics they got into as teens and how much he hated leaving them. He wished he could have prevented it. He was human after all. Then his demeanor changed.

"Do you like Coldplay?"

"I do. A favorite of yours?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so. How was work today?"

"Good, scolded Zoe though."

Interesting, his ears perked up and urged her to continue. It wasn't often he heard tales like these.

"She was going on about her romantic weekend with Erwin to a coworker. Said coworker, threw stuff at her." She sipped her drink then looked at it questioningly before asking, "Is this tea?"

"You didn't think I'd turn you loose with alcohol, did you, brat?" Clearly Levi was teasing her about her previous drunk adventures. She turned red as a tomato. "You talked about unicorns."

"No." She denied embarrassed, fumbling with a response.

"I'm pretty positive." He watched her, more importantly her lips. They weren't overly glossy or dry looking. Instead they were just right. His focus was her lips, everything that she managed to fumble out was lost on him. He wondered what those lips tasted like. Rich and sweet? Fruity? It was irritating.

"Levi?" She spoke knowing he wasn't listening. He blinked looking up to those damn bright eyes of hers. Equally as attractive. Petra had a pretty good idea that he was watching her, not like some pervert staring at her chest. No. But watching _her_.

"What were you saying, sorry." He apologized.

"You should stop looking at me so intensely if you're zoning out. What else do you have planned tonight?" She giggled lightly, a bright tinge coated his face. Oh how the night got better than better.

The food was pretty much depleted and he didn't request a feast to feed a continent. Just enough to be comfortably full. He cleaned around his mouth, in case and stood to walk around and help her up. He wasn't going to stop being a gentleman just because they finished eating.

"You'll see." He stated simply and walked hand in hand with her back out the doors they came in through.

* * *

Levi drove back toward the city after dinner. Toward the other side of the city. He figured the temperature outside was perfect for desserts. Hardly anyone would guess he had a sweet tooth. Erwin and Zoe didn't even know about this one. At the last intersection before they reached the small place, he glanced at Petra. She chatted the entire way until a few moments ago, she silently looked on in awe at the lights of the city.

He liked her smile. It warmed his insides. All that mushy shit. He shifted his eyes back to the road.

He drove them toward the pier, which oddly enough was still lively during the chilly weather. They finally parked in front of a café. The sign was lit up, shaped like a mug. There weren't many people inside tonight. He could tell by the large windows. He was glad for that. He didn't like crowds in his place, they took too much time.

"Isn't it too cold for ice cream?" Petra asked glancing back at him curiously.

"We aren't eating fucking ice cream." He replied shaking his head as they both got out of the vehicle. Typical Levi.

They walked inside together. A blonde woman greeted them and seated them toward the left side of the restaurant. The side had an excellent view of the beach and pier. Again more lights that Petra was in awe of. The blonde handed them the menu and walked away toward another customer sitting a few seats behind them. The floor was subway tile and the walls were white with red and blue stripes through the center. Different photos hung on the walls, some of the first opening and others of employees. They also had an old jukebox playing random classics. The place had a certain feel to it.

The menu was filled with different kinds of desserts and specialty drinks.

Cherry cheesecake. Chocolate cake. Deep fried Oreos. Hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. Macaroons. Vanilla yogurt with fruit. Red velvet cake. Smoothies. Fruity pebble donuts (these exist!). The list simply goes on.

It made sense to Petra. After all they had dinner already. Levi could have swore she was glowing with excitement as her eyes scanned the menu. Did she really like desserts that much?

"You're trying to turn me obese, Levi." She looked up away from the menu and at him. It was hard to believe a menu like this was legal. "I'm not sure what to get."

"The hot chocolate and strawberry cake is good." He suggested simply looking through the menu to make sure there was nothing else that caught his eye. He was a creature of habit. Strawberry cake was his favorite, nothing seemed to top it. "I think I'll have that."

The blonde scurried back over with glasses of water for them and took their orders. Levi ordered the usual and Petra ordered the hot chocolate and the small order of deep fried Oreos. "Good choice if I do say so myself." The waitress grinned as she put her pencil behind her ear again. She walked off toward the kitchen.

"This is my favorite dessert café Not many people stop here. There are tons of other places along the boardwalk and in the city."

"It looks like it crawled out of the past."

He smirked at her and nodded agreeing. That was part of the charm.

"I swear you're good at this date thing." Petra winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Glad to know this makes me a fucking pro at dating."

"You haven't dated very much?"

He shrugged indifferent toward the topic. "I haven't had a serious girlfriend since university. Annie doesn't count."

"Hm, hard to believe. I know Annie doesn't count."

"What about you?"

"My last didn't boyfriend didn't last too long. It was like a year or two ago? I think." Petra recalled her own and wrinkled her nose. He wasn't really worth remembering to be honest. But it piqued Levi's interest.

"What happened?"

"I like my sleep. He liked texting me while I slept."

"Basically a stalker?" Levi summed up. He wondered if she ever hit him in retaliation for the late night texts. He noted that he shouldn't interrupt her sleep with text messages. He didn't want to piss her off right when things were going great. _Yes, Levi, don't fuck it up._

"Overwhelming but not a stalker." Petra said. The young woman brought their desserts out on a spiffy gold tray. The smile never leaving her face. She set their food down and walked off again.

Petra's mouth began watering overtime at the sight of the fried treats in front of her. She always wanted to try them at the county fair back home but she never got a chance. Levi wrinkled his nose at the woman. "You're drooling."

At that point, the bell over the door rang, alerting the waitresses to more customers.

"I can't help it. They look so good!" She cautiously picked one up, testing the temperature. Seeing that it was fine, she dipped it in the whipped cream that was served with it. She placed it in her mouth taking a bite. The sweet flavor mixed with the fried was amazing. The flavor coated her mouth. Once she swallowed the first bite she started speaking again, "They taste good too!"

Levi watched her, amused. She certainly had her moments. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said as he got up and left her for the time being. He figured nothing could happen while he was gone for a short time. Petra smiled sweetly and began sipping her hot chocolate. Levi had proven he wasn't some cranky old man. Well at least he wasn't one all the time. Everything was just perfect.

Until the hairs on the back of her neck stood at their ends. The hot chocolate went down her throat wrong causing her to cough loudly. She saw them across the room, probably deep in conversation. Did they follow Levi and her? Surely Reiner learned his lesson when Levi performed that arm bar last time. Suddenly her craving for the deep fried Oreos was gone.

Levi exited the bathroom, he looked forward to returning to their conversation but stopped momentarily. He saw the look on Petra's face; confusion. She was biting her bottom lip. He followed her gaze to across the room. Of course. Reiner and Bertholdt were in here. Hopefully Petra didn't think he planned this. He walked casually back to the booth, hoping to draw her attention away from the troublesome duo. He noticed she hadn't touched the three remaining cookies.

"Oi, do they taste like shit or something?" He asked picking one up and examining it before popping it into his mouth. Petra turned back to him. "Not bad for shit cookies." He rather liked the Oreos this way. Delicious if he said so himself.

"They aren't shit cookies." Petra replied and slightly turned her head to glance over toward the other two.

Again, Levi noticed she was looking."Stop paying them attention, brat. We're on a date."

"Sorry, they just make me nervous. I'm not trying to ruin the night." She began fidgeting with the ends of her dress, eyes downcast.

Oh that was wrenching to hear. She couldn't ruin the night. Levi was sure of it. Those two dolts, they could. He couldn't just beat them shitless at the moment. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He liked spending time with her. There was always other things they could do. He suddenly had an idea. Their waitress came out from the kitchen at that moment too. "Oi, waitress!" He called and the blonde scurried back over. "I want a large order of these Oreos to go and bring the check too."

"Oh of course!" She grinned and walked back to the kitchen.

Petra tilted her head and looked at him waiting for an explanation. Surely he wasn't sending her on her way? How embarrassing. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. His mask was back on.

When the waitress returned with the check and the order, he handed her a big bill and told her to keep the change. He turned to Petra waiting for her to take his hand. He wanted her to feel safe. Though he wasn't the best when it comes to public displays of affection. "How does Netflix sound?" He asked as they walked out giving the duo one last glance.

Reiner and Bertholdt paid them no mind at all. They were in their own conversation.

* * *

Petra wasn't sure what she expected when she walked into Levi's apartment. She didn't expect a decent sized sofa and television for sure. She knew there was a television. It woke her up sometimes. Probably because she considered him barely human. He acted so mechanical. He watched her take in the apartment, slightly uncomfortable for him. He didn't want her disapproval. He shifted his weight and began fiddling with the television instead.

"I didn't expect you to have furniture other than table, chairs, and the other necessities."

Oh. Well that wasn't disapproval. The corners of his lips turned upward again. He surprised her. Once the program began he joined her on the couch, stretching his arm over the back. Petra pulled her legs up close to her and locked her arms around them. That's how they sat watching the action movie. Levi had set the Oreos between them, and they ate every single one between themselves.

It featured the protagonist driving fast cars, shooting guns. Jumping from a boat with a crew.

Petra liked these movies, they beat cheesy romance movies any day. Levi also liked these kinds. This one particularly. He told her facts he learned about the makings of the movie during parts of it. For instance, when stunt doubles were used. Which scenes were CGI. That one original actor broke his leg and dropped out of filming.

"How do you know these things?" Petra asked doing her usual head tilt. The movie was going through ending credits by this time. Levi had stretched out more. He was leaning toward one side. Petra was sitting square in the middle of the couch. One leg tucked under her bottom while the other dangled off the couch.

"Google." He shrugged. Petra rolled her eyes and poked his shoulder playfully. "The fuck?" He sat straight, looking at her. _She fucking poked me. The brat fucking just fucking poked me!_

"Serves you right, smart ass." She stuck her tongue out. _She called me a smart ass? Tch._ Levi visibly frowned and grabbed her pulling her closer to him on the couch. "Eep!" She felt herself heat up, a blush rising to her face. Her hands on his chest, his eyes glued to hers and his arms around her waist. His eyes darted down to her lips. She was biting her lower lip. They were a lovely shade of pink.

She gulped trying to form a coherent sentence without much success. She was stiff in his arms and couldn't help it. _Damn this man. Why why why?_ His hands slowly gliding up her back and around to her sides.

Oh no. Petra glared coldly at him and hissed, "Don't you dare." She sensed what Levi was planning and there was not a very good way to avoid it. He must've known because a damn grin broke through on his face. His fingers poked into her ribs, tickling her. She jerked and laughed as she fought to get away from him. "Oh my god, stop it!" The tingling sensation was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, brat, what?" He was relentless and amused by her wiggling in his arms. He continued with the onslaught. She was in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Stop it! I'll piss on your couch!" She shouted. To her satisfaction, he quit and huffed. She breathed heavy for a moment and wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You better not." He challenged her, pulling her back closer to him. She was close enough that she could smell his cologne again. It was that same pleasant smell. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wondered if every hair on his head was standing at attention. Probably not. His arms were on her, pulling her face to face. When she got close enough, Petra crushed her lips on his. He allowed it for a second before coaxing her lips apart, trying to get more. Her hands found their way into his hair.

One hand of his snaked it's way up her back again. She straddling him alright, pressing into him. Everywhere. "Brat." He grunted, pulling away, taking a much needed breath. "This isn't turning into sex." His words were firm and his lips were set into a hard line.

Petra blinked for a minute as she looked at him. Finally, she broke out laughing at his awkward statement. "Levi, I wasn't trying to have sex with you." He was staring perplexed now. "I think I know how to keep it in my pants." She moved off him while letting out a giggle. Levi moved from his spot and rolled his eyes before huffing.

She stood, stretching her arms over her head. "I had a good time tonight. Thank you."

"I did too, Petra. You're welcome." He stood as well assuming this was the end of the date. Considering a few moments ago, this was acceptable. He would have up his self control. He walked her out to her own door.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. The cologne wafting around her. She almost didn't want to let him go but feared for her own self control. He returned the hug. "I think you're a good man, Levi. I'll see you tomorrow?" The warmth of Petra surrounded him once more, damn he liked it and hated seeing her go.

"Sure, brat. Goodnight." He released her and saw her inside before walking back to his own apartment.


	14. Conversations

Disclaimer: I'm back!

Don't hate me for being so long. I failed the bar exam. I have begin studying again for the February exam. -_-'

On to the next chapter. This is a bit more Mikasa and Eren.

* * *

White blouse with a black knee length skirt or black jeggings with a white blouse? White shirts and dark bottoms were her clothing of choice with one exception. A single red scarf she paired with almost everything. The scarf was sentimental. It was the first gift Eren ever gave her. They met two months after she moved to the city. She'd been waiting for the bus in the cold weather. Her purple striped scarf went missing earlier at work and she was left with a coat and gloves. Her face was freezing. Eren happened to be taking the same bus and offered her the scarf. She became mesmerized with him almost instantly.

Mikasa leaned against the closet door and eyed each piece carefully. She never questioned her style nor did anyone else. She did not get into fashion like her friends Zoe or Petra. She preferred simple. Until tonight. She stood wearing gray leggings and an oversized long sleeve with her hair pulled back into a bun.

Eren texted her about an hour ago and wanted to go see a movie. This was **THE** text. The one she waited for. Her heart palpitated and her skin went balmy. None of her clothing would suffice for this night. Which meant she needed to shop. Which meant she needed to call... _them_. She picked up her iPhone and dialed.

"Hello, Zoe speaking."

Mikasa gritted her teeth trying to get behind the idea of clothing shopping with Zoe and Petra.

"I need your help." There was silence after Mikasa's question.

"With what?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Eren asked me to go to the movies and I need an outfit-"

"I'll grab Petra and we will pick you up in ten!" Zoe shouted cutting Mikasa off. Mikasa pulled the phone away from her ear and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Leave it to Zoe to be over exited. In ten minutes, the two women were at Mikasa's apartment door wearing huge grins. Mikasa shook her head disapproving of their excitement. The three walked out to the elevator and rode down to the parking garage.

"You two cannot go crazy. I have to be ready before seven." Mikasa warned.

"But this is huge! You're stepping out of your comfort zone. Eren finally asked you out."

They kept squealing as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to Zoe's vehicle. Mikasa crawled in the back seat.

"I am so happy for you." Petra smiled warmly. Zoe drove them to the department store on 4th Avenue. It was the perfect place for this occasion. The weather turned colder and this department store had a sale on.

"How are you and Levi?" Mikasa asked Petra as she ducked by a shop crazed Zoe. The brunette was giggling as she picked a few shirts and blazers from the rack. Petra understood all too well.

It had been a few weeks since Petra and Levi had their first date. Everything was normal as it could be. Levi came over to her apartment twice a week to fix coffee before they headed to work. It was nice. Petra would fix dinner on Fridays. Though Levi considered it more like food experiments. He didn't try the prawns, he was totally skeptical.

"All is good. Levi is Levi." Petra replied picking out a dark yellow sweater dress. The sweater dress was soft to the touch but made with wool. "I think this would be a nice color for you, Mikasa." She turned toward the ebony haired girl.

"A dress?" Mikasa scrunched her nose at the horrid item on the hanger. She didn't wear dresses. It wasn't practical. Okay, she wore them when she was younger but as she grew up they just didn't make sense to wear.

"Yes. Pair it with tights or leggings."

Zoe wandered back toward the duo with a cart full of different tops and bottoms plus her own items. She beamed when she saw the dress. "I second the sweater dress!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Pants and a nice shirt would be fine."

"This is a date!" Zoe reminded her. "Be just a tad bit more feminine." She rested her hands on her hips and stared at Mikasa. The younger girl grumbled before taking the sweater dress and walking toward the fitting room. Zoe turned to Petra with a huge grin on her face. "What juicy details have you got for me?"

Petra blushed and craned her head. _What a deranged woman._ "What do you mean?"

"Have you gotten Levi naked yet?!" Zoe asked, amusement all over her.

Oh the horror. The blood drained from Petra's body. Did Zoe just ask to see Petra's reaction or was she really that psycho to think Petra would share her intimate secrets? In truth, Petra didn't wasn't that close to the man just yet. She thought about it. Had a few dreams about it. Sometimes she wondered if he was even into sex. Would that be too gross for him? No because she knew when they were making out, he was turned on. He wanted it. What were they waiting on?

"No Zoe, we haven't." Petra finally answered pulling herself out of the mine field of questions she had.

"Are you a virgin, Petra?"

A few women in the store turned to look at the duo in surprise. Petra smacked her face lightly in embarrassment. "Really? No."

"It's okay if you are. Just tell Levi." Zoe patted the redhead's shoulder before wandering about the store. "OH! Slutty lingerie!" A few more women turned to stare at Zoe.

Petra shook her head. Why were they friends again? She walked toward the fitting rooms where Mikasa was standing staring at herself in the floor length mirrors. Mikasa's hands rested gently on her hips as she stared hard at her reflection.

"Do you like it, Mikasa?"

It was form fitting and for someone like Mikasa who wasn't used to dresses, this could be embarrassing. Though Petra wasn't sure.

"If I wasn't fit, I don't think I would even consider it." Mikasa replied with a sigh. "Feminine right?"

"I think you look pretty." Petra complimented her. "Stop worrying, this will make Eren's jaw drop."

* * *

"Are you coming over later?"

"I'm cleaning."

"What else is new."

"Brat."

"OCD freak."

She smiled as she looked at her phone waiting for Levi to respond. After the shopping trip, Zoe and Petra followed Mikasa up to her apartment to help with makeup and hair. Mikasa changed into a pair of thick leggings and pulled the sweater dress on. Zoe was currently French braiding Mikasa's hair. Petra applied some light eyeshadow and mascara to Mikasa's eyes. She showed her how to apply blush if she wanted to try that. Mikasa refused to be that girly.

"Finished!" Zoe announced stepping back from Mikasa.

"Its about time. You took forever four eyes." Mikasa rolled her eyes before looking in the bathroom mirror. The girly duo definitely made her look feminine. She really couldn't believe how different she looked. "Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome. You know we loved every minute of shopping!" Petra assured her. Zoe nodded in agreement. With that, Petra and Zoe grabbed their coats and left before Eren arrived.

Mikasa paced the floors of the main room as she waited. When she heard the knock at the door, her heart began pounding against her chest. She took a deep breath before answering.

Eren stood there, wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve sweater. His jaw slightly slacked as he took Mikasa's appearance in. "Mikasa..you uh...you look pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled gently. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, movies. Right?" He chuckled nervously.

* * *

Zoe and Petra rode together with the radio on, sugary pop music playing and Zoe trying to sing a long. Petra's phone vibrated alerting her to a text. "I might come over later, brat." She grinned.

"I'll bake some cupcakes."

'You're going to kill us with your baking skills."

"We'll be the happiest obese couple ever."

"You're disturbing."

Petra giggled aloud and put her phone away. Zoe stopped singing and turned the music down.

"Levi is texting you?"

"Yeah, making plans tonight."

"What kind?"

"A movie and cupcakes."

"Sounds hot." Zoe said stopping at the intersection. "Erwin and I need hot plans."

"The man is crazy about you, just tell him."

"True. Those are different kinds of hot plans than yours. Just tell Levi you wanna smash-"

"We will have sex when we're ready, Zoe." Petra frowned and shook her head. Literally why were they friends?

Moments later, Zoe pulled up to the apartment building and put the vehicle in park. She noticed Levi waiting outside until he recognized Zoe's vehicle. Petra unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bags before turning to Zoe. "No more baby talk and no more smashing talk. Got it?"

Zoe smiled sheepishly.

"Promise?" Petra asked.

"I promise never to mention your and Levi's sex life again."

Petra pursed her lips slightly but before she could respond, there was a peck at Petra's window. Petra turned around and saw the man of the hour with the normal nonchalant look on his face. The dark circles under his eyes still present. The white shirt's first few buttons undone. His hair still styled. She opened the door. He looked from Petra to Zoe and back at Petra. Of course he heard, Zoe couldn't be quiet to save her life and the windows weren't that thick.

"Sex life?" He asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Petra leaned back in the seat and stared upward.

Levi furrowed his brow as usual. "Always a pleasure four eyes." He grabbed one of the bags and stood back allowing Petra to get out of the vehicle. _Petra seems highly annoyed._ It didn't take rocket science to figure that out. They walked inside in silence.

Once inside Petra's apartment, noise was made. "Zoe is insane." She flung her coat off to the arm chair and shook her head. Levi watched highly amused with his girlfriend. She was flustered alright.

"I know." Levi put the bags down and walked to Petra, putting his arms around her waist. "Sex huh?" Petra swore she saw a smirk forming on his face. He pulled her closer and closer. "Great idea."

"Huh?" The blood was rushing to Petra's face. _Did he just? Are we? What?_

"Relieve some tension." He continued talking with a hint of teasing. His hands slowly moving upward on her back and moving back down to squeeze her hips.

"I know-" Petra began as her own arms found their way around his neck.

"I know you know." He said as he leaned in kissing her deeply and slowly. The kiss invaded Petra's brain. The feel of his lips against hers, teasing her lips before coaxing them apart with his tongue. _Sweet heavens_! He pulled away slightly, meeting her gaze once more and simply stated, "I want a damn cupcake though."

Levi Ackerman is an annoying shit head. He stood there looking at her like he didn't just kiss her senseless. She stared back with a pout adorning her face before rolling her eyes and stalking off to the kitchen.

"You can be a heathen you know?

"You like me anyways." He replied with the faint smile gracing his features.


	15. Progression and Regression

Disclaimer: Don't hate me for taking so long to update! Don't hate me for this chapter either.

* * *

Her brow furrowed deep as she stared at her milkshake. It was barely touched despite being her favorite; strawberry topped with whipped cream. _I just don't understand what's wrong._

Zoe, Nanaba and Mikasa sat with her. They decided to meet up downtown in one of the snack parlours for afternoon girl time. The temperature was fair so they took a booth in the back in the back and cracked a window. Mikasa shared that her and Eren were trying the whole relationship thing. Zoe squealed in delight, Petra congratulated her, and Nanaba threatened to rip Eren's 'nads' off if he hurt her. Leave it to Nanaba to come up with some vulgar punishment. Zoe and Erwin were taking a holiday very soon. They were leaving the following weekend. There were squeals all around.

"Petra baby, what's wrong?" Zoe asked turning the attention to the ginger wearing a frustrated look. Petra looked up meeting the different concerned looks around her. "You haven't touched the damn milkshake."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Are you sick?" Mikasa asked.

"No."

"Mad?"

"No."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?! I knew shorty had it in him."

All eyes immediately turned to glare at Zoe with contempt. Petra began to open her mouth with a remark but closed her mouth rethinking it.

"If she was pregnant she would be downing that milkshake, genius." Mikasa sighed and turned back to Petra. Off on the chance she was, Mikasa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did pipsqueak put a bun in the oven?" Nanaba threw her head back and cackled.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response." Petra snorted and straightened up taking notice of the few people staring at their table. "It isn't that at all. That wouldn't even be a problem." She finally began to sip at the cool drink on the table.

"Tell us then." Zoe stated with curiosity peaked.

"Fine. We've been seeing each other for months now. Everything has been progressing just fine." Petra explained. "We finally moved passed just kissing."

"You two finally...?" Nanaba asked trailing off with a wink.

"It was getting there."

"What happened?" Mikasa interrupted.

"I don't know. He just backed off and seems more quiet than ever."

"How can you tell? He's one emotion all the damn time." Nanaba stated with exaggeration.

* * *

 _Months._

So much had happened.

Simple kissing turned into more. Levi was not shy or inexperienced. The first time, she was baking a cake. He came in just as she began putting icing on it. He walked over intending only to kiss her, but someone turned up the heat to whole new level. He hoisted her up on the countertop. *Ahem!* The cake was forgotten for several hours.

The next time was on her couch when they were watching a movie. Petra thought she was being cute and coy, luring him to snuggle with her. Petra was very surprised to learn Levi was not a 'little' man. Pun intended. Levi was very surprised to learn Petra was not shy either.

 _Months._

Levi and Petra walked around the arboretum. He pulled her to a quiet corner and simply told her, "I'm in love with you, brat." Petra's heart pounded no thumped wildly against her chest at his confession. Not able to contain the overwhelming excitement of course she told him how she felt. She was in love with him. Everything about him including his OCD.

 _Months_ was exactly how long it took to get Levi in her bed.

No sexual innuendo intended. Levi finally just started staying the night with Petra. Of course he inspected the sheets every night before laying down. He insisted she stay back while he investigated. Petra always snuggled up against him pecked him on the cheek before settling to sleep. For Levi, it was the best sleep he had in a long time. He slept through the night. It was pleasant and refreshing for him.

This was the new routine.

* * *

Petra had spent the better part of her Saturday lounging about listening to music. Specifically S _omebody's Baby_ by Jackson Browne. This was one of those songs that made her grin like the Cheshire cat. It was one of those days. Plus, Levi loved music like that. He promised to come over and lounge about with her after the meeting with his boss.

She heard footsteps outside her apartment causing her heart to flutter yet the key never entered nor twisted. The door didn't open. Levi didn't come in. She turned her entire body to the door and watched slightly confused. _Maybe he has to use the bathroom? I have a bathroom. He's used it before. Maybe he's tired or has a new project..._ too many thoughts ran across her mind. She could hear him in his apartment.

He never came over that evening. Maybe he needed his alone time. Something definitely happened.

At 8:30am the next morning, he finally reached out.

'Sorry about last night.'

She smiled despite the feelings bubbling up inside of her. 'Don't sweat it. Breakfast?'

'Sure. Give me five.'

Petra hopped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen and began working on pancakes and bacon. As promised, she heard feet, the sound of the key entering the door and the twisting of the knob. Levi stepped in. She noticed the slightly darker rings under his eyes. He didn't sleep. Otherwise, he seemed like his usual self.

"Good morning." She beamed as she took him in.

"Morning." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He watched her flip the pancakes and gripped her tightly.

"Hey mister, why are you hugging me so tightly?" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I shit on our night last night." He sighed. Levi did feel bad. She could hear it in his voice. The ice cold man with no emotion was finally an open book in her eyes.

She reached to turn the burner off and turned to face him. "Levi, its fine. Is everything okay?" She could see something else was writing itself on his face. She couldn't place it.

"Yeah."

"The meeting went good?"

"It did. My boss is still a grade A bitch. She giggled knowing he was serious. He backed off to grab plates for the pancakes and handed them to her. She finished making a medium sized stack of the fluffy food and began frying up some crunchy goodness.

"I'll make coffee." He faintly smiled at her and began on their favorite drink.

* * *

"I can't place what happened." Petra finished explaining. "That was the last time. Just last week, he didn't stay over."

"It's hard to believe he's made that much progress and is backing away like that." Nanaba observed.

"I know." Petra sighed, slightly slouching.

"Maybe he's just down about something. You never know." Mikasa offered.

"Maybe it has something to do with work." Zoe said. She knew Levi the longest besides Erwin. His work had always been his life. It had always come first and foremost. Maybe a new project was going to keep him busy.

"Let me have his key. I'll snoop around his apartment." Nanaba offered clearly offended by what she was hearing. She knew Levi well enough to have an opinion of him. She liked Petra a lot. To see her friend upset over the short man was just frustrating. Mike was always straightforward if something was bothering him. Why couldn't Levi be more straightforward?

Petra shook her head and began smiling again, "I'm sure its fine. He's coming over tonight and I'll ask."

The girls hung around for awhile longer before they separated. Petra walked back to the apartment building lost in her own thoughts. Levi's behavior was erratic and annoying. She wanted to know. She wanted to be included in whatever hardship he was going through. About a block away from her apartment building she pulled her cell phone out. She wouldn't let him get out of having this talk tonight.

Dammit, she wasn't going to be shy.

'Make sure you're available tonight, Levi.' She hit the send button and stood at the cross walk and waited for a response.

Within a few seconds she received a simple, 'I'll be there tonight. I promise.'


	16. Now She Knows

Disclaimer: I hope you like!

* * *

The pen broke under the pressure from his grip. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to leave. Scratch that, he couldn't wait to see Petra later. His world changed the moment she came into his life. She was everything good in the world he just previously just existed in. She breathed new life into him. Their time together was precious. He hurried to clean the ink off his desk. OCD you know?

"Ackerman, boss wants to see you." The secretary popped her head in and was leaning against the door frame.

He sighed thinking this was just what he needed. "Can it wait until I clean the ink off the desk?"

"She knows you're a neat freak, I'll let her know."

"Tch. Thanks."

She had probably had her eyes on a big assignment. She probably wanted him to structure the pitch and design. Not that she would take _all_ the credit. He opened the lower left desk drawer and grabbed a plastic box of Lysol wipes.

Levi was well known around the office. There were several that actually liked his attitude toward clientele. There were a few who couldn't stand him. While most of the employees worked in one big room in cubicles, he was given a separate office. It wasn't very big. He earned it, if anyone cared to ask. He pulled more weight and had a portfolio under his thumb to rival the boss lady. The very same boss lady whom Petra thought he was snogging. That was rich.

He threw the Lysol wipe away, feeling satisfied the black ink didn't splotch all over the desk. He grabbed his padfolio and walked out toward the boss's office. Her office was up on a platform, glass separated her from everyone else. It was spacious with an area rug and a vase of flowers beside the door. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she watched Levi walk in.

He watched a grin spread across her face. He wasn't in the mood. "You wanted something?"

"Good afternoon, Levi." She sarcastically replied and stood.

"Tch."

She clicked her tongue against her jaw and looked down at the paperwork on her desk. "I do want something. It is pretty big and I figured you would want the assignment. Well I'm giving you first dibs."

He perked up like a cat and took a seat in a chair silently. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I'm waiting.'

"It's big." She handed him the folder and continued, "They want to build their next huge resort. At least ten floors with an arboretum and pool."

He closed the file and looked up. "This is expensive."

"They have the budget. They're international. Plus, they promised a free week vacation on them to the architect who takes the job."

"Trying to tell me I need a vacation? How long do I have to decide?"

"You could use the vacation. You have to be prepared to leave in a month. This project will require a lengthy out of town stay." She offered him an apologetic smile. She knew what she was asking without actually saying it.

He sat stoically. A month? Travel? What? He took the file with him as he stood and walked out. Not a word.

"Hey Levi!" Erd greeted as he watched the man walk out of the boss's office. Levi grumbled but didn't say much. Levi liked Erd. He didn't take Levi's sour mood personally. Everyone had their moments, he understood that. So he knew Levi's grumbling wasn't personal.

He normally took lengthy projects and once every now and again they were the kind that took him out of town. That was the pace of his life. That's how he chose to live. He loved his work. He also loved Petra. His work was colliding with his relationship. He wasn't sure where to go with this. He stopped by his own office and grabbed his keys and phone. He quickly dialed Erwin's number and invited Mike too. _Fuck!_ That was all he could even think.

* * *

"You look strained." Erwin greeted him at the front door. He was one of the few that could see when something was bothering the younger man. They'd been friends long enough.

"No shit, brows."

Mike hurried in behind Levi. He drove over immediately. The three men walked to the living area. Erwin had explained earlier on the phone Hange was out with Nanaba. They were getting their nails done.

"I got a new assignment."

"Okay?" Mike answered quizzically and shrugged. "Congratulations?"

Levi sighed and handed Erwin the file and sat down. He intertwined his fingers together and stared downward. Erwin began flipping through the pages, his usual demeanor changing as his lips pursed tightly. He handed Mike the file after he'd seen enough to understand.

"Shit." Realization dawned on him after reading the first three pages.

"You're worried this will affect you and Petra?"

"How do I tell her that I'm about to go fucking _MIA_ for a year?"

"Levi, there isn't an easy way to do this. Just show her the project file."

"Wait. Do you even have to accept this?"

"No, but it would set me up to take time off." He answered. He didn't even know where that came from. He never wanted to take time off. He wanted to jump into new assignments. He met the looks of the other two men, they were just as surprised. "I know. I never want to take time off."

"Just tell her."

"Ask her to go with you. At least a week maybe? You've been together quite a long time now." Mike suggested.

Levi's eye twitched and he began reeling inwardly.

Of course the two men offered many suggestions. They were both well aware dating wasn't Levi's forte. They all watched as he changed when Petra entered. Albeit a slow change. Petra helped him become a better man.

Levi sat there with the two men still discussing the shit of a mess he believed he was in. He was in his own world with sweaty palms. Tch. He remembered the first night he slept beside Petra. No sex. Just sleep. He woke up feeling energized and refreshed. The dark circles under his eyes were less noticeable. When she woke up and looked at him with that damn smile, it engulfed him. He didn't want to give that up. A feeling of dread was welling up inside him.

"What's he gonna do? Hey Petra, I have to leave for a year, come with me?" Erwin asked with a hint of sarcasm. He plopped down across from Levi and offered him his sympathies.

"They could do long distance. Levi, I'm sure you know about phone sex? You could get Skype."

"A fucking freak." Levi interrupted Mike. He couldn't talk fast enough. Phone sex, pfft. He wasn't a hormonal teenage boy. With his last regard, he bid the two men adieu.

Levi stood the longest time staring at the apartment building that night. The cold air nipping at his skin. He only knew he wasn't ready to discuss this with Petra. He wasn't stupid enough to just accept the job assignment without talking to her but approaching it was difficult. He wasn't ready. He made plans with her to have a movie night but he couldn't go in and look at her just yet.

He walked in with the file in his hands, he glanced at her door and kept walking. _I'll make it up to her. Hopefully she'll forgive me._

Petra invited him over for pancakes the next morning. He offered to fix the coffee. Of course she asked how the meeting with his boss went. Panic surged through him but he managed with calling her a bitch He wasn't ready to drop the bomb on her.

They spent a few hours together watching television. He relived some travel experiences with her. He watched her eyes light up and how excited she was when he told her about his trip to the country's capitol and an incident Eventually, she told him she had some work to do and ushered him out before he could distract her.

He went back to his apartment and shot Erwin a text about hockey practice. They hadn't practiced in two weeks and their next match was coming up.

"Sure! Lets meet about 2pm. Reiner and his team have the arena right now."

* * *

Petra sent him the text while he was glancing over the specs of the project. He couldn't say it was a surprise. Petra wasn't dumb, she knew something was up. If Levi was healthy before, he was sure as hell not now. He was sure he was developing anxiety and a heart condition in the span of a few days, even though that might be impossible.

Even his boss laughed.

He got up from his desk and walked to the vending machine. He stared at the options. _Who even fucking eats Twinkies? That is literally trash that's been stuffed in sugar._

"Hey Levi, can't decide?"

"No, Erd." He responded before turning away. "Knock yourself out."

Erd chuckled and proceeded to drop a few coins in the machine. "I'll take the salty chips."

 _Okay Levi, three hours of work to go. You can do this. Concentrate._

He broke another pen. At this rate, he would need to start a GoFundMe account to pay for ink pens. He grumbled before turning to his computer and decided to send the work through email. He pressed the 'power' button and waited for the machine to boot up.

He clicked the small email button and was met with a loading screen. The email server never fully loaded. He clicked refresh. Nothing. He clicked it again. When nothing happened he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

 _God..._

"Hey Levi, internet is down." Erd said as he walked in.

"I just found out the hard way." He turned the screen around to show the other man.

By the time three rolled around, Levi had spent enough time staring at the walls and his coworkers that he finally checked out and headed out to see Petra. He loosened the collar of his shirt before getting in the vehicle and managed to fix his tousled hair to look decent. He rode in the quiet, the damned file laying in the passenger seat.

He parked and walked in whislt preparing himself mentally.

He knocked and mentally prepared himself. His heart pounded.

Petra opened the door, offering a polite smile. She was in her pajamas and hair pulled back in a braid. It pounded harder.

She let him and they sat down opposite of each other without saying a word. Petra kept her eyes locked on him and waited. He wondered how upset she actually was. He looked down at the file in his hand and figured he could just hand it to her and let her ask questions. No, that was cowardly.

"Wanna tell me why you've been distant, Levi?" She finally asked breaking the deafening silence.

"We need to discuss something."

"Are you sleeping with your boss?" She snapped. It came out fast and unplanned. Levi couldn't hold it against her, but he grimaced and shook his head furiously hoping she understood how wrong the allegation was.

"Stop sniffing coffee beans, brat."

"Bite me."

"I have a new project opportunity." He began explaining.

"Okay." Petrad pulled her knees against her frame. "You could have just told me."

"Its out of town and its a big deal."

"A big deal? Define big deal."

"If I accept this assignment, I'll be out of town for at least a year. If I accept, I also get a bonus." He watched and studied her carefully. Her brow knitted together and she stared off in the distance putting it together in her head. He didn't want their relationship to end. He didn't. He just didn't know if she wanted this as much as he did.

"Are you breaking up with me, Levi?"

"No Petra." He said. "As a matter of fact, the bonus is a free week vacation at the hotel. We could go together. I want to be with you. My career and relationship are interfering and I don't know what to do. I've never been in this position."

"Did you accept this assignment yet? This is your job, you don't need to consult me."

"No. I told the tree lady, I needed to speak to you."

Petra blushed and looked down. _He calls her tree lady._ This man was very serious about her and it melted her in her seat. She didn't know either. She'd never considered a long distance relationship before."Levi, what do you want to do?"

"I love you, Petra."

"I love you too. I don't want to keep you from this-"

"Take vacation time?" He interrupted her. _Fuck, am I begging? Do I sound pathetic?_ "Not a years worth. I know that's impossible." Her heart stopped. At least that's what it felt like. It wasn't like he was asking a lot. She could take the time off, she had it saved up. Levi felt his palms begin to sweat. "Or we can try long distance. I could fly back."

"Take the assignment, Levi." Petra stated calmly. He raised an eyebrow. "We will figure it out." She moved over beside him and wrapped an assuring arm around his shoulders. The feeling of dread was dissipating significantly. This woman was too good and too patient.

"That's all, Ms. Ral." He nodded and turned to take her closeness in. He repositioned himself and pulled her into his lap. "You look cute in these pajamas."

"You think my unicorn pajamas are cute, huh?"

"They'd look better on the floor." He stated with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	17. Plans Made

**Disclaimer** : Thanks everyone who have put up with my absence while writing and rewriting this story. I'm glad the very last sentence of the last chapter was liked. I had a lot of inspiration for writing this story.

* * *

Those pajamas did not end up on the floor as Levi said.

To get up or stay under the warm comforter and sheets in bed? That was the question she was asking herself at 8:30 this beautiful morning. Getting up from her spot didn't sound like something she wanted to do. Or needed.

Petra bit her lip as she scanned the bedroom looking for them. They were nowhere to be found. _If he lost my pajamas...damn_ him! She was removed from the thought of her missing pajamas when an arm snaked around her waist. She grinned remembering why her pajamas were currently lost.

Oh yeah...it happened.

"Good morning." She chirped flipping over to face the now waking man sharing her bed. His eyes were still closed and he mumbled something like 'morning' before becoming quiet once more. She watched him. He huffed and opened his dark eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like a creeper?"

"Oh come on, Levi." She laughed and scooted closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I have plenty of reasons."

Between the couch and her bedroom, Levi had taken those pajamas off. He removed them quickly. She was sure Levi could lift her but when Levi had picked her up and made his way to the bedroom, she was quite surprised and turned on. She wasn't sure what exactly she expected when it finally happened but she was certain she didn't expect 3 times.

"Tch." Levi wraps his arm back around her.

"Great response. Coffee?" Petra asks rolling her eyes playfully.

He could go for coffee. Actually, he needed the morning boost. "Then we talk." He watched as she moved away from him, the warmth of her fading. He didn't like it. He would miss her and their time together. _Maybe I could do something about it..._

"Yes." She agreed as she sat up. "I'll fix it!"

He watched her dart out of the bedroom and sat up himself. It didn't sound like such a bad idea.

* * *

"A year?" She asked walking to the couch with two cups of coffee in hand. She dressed in an oversized shirt and house shoes. She didn't feel half as confused as she had been when he first told her.

Levi and grabbed his pants and pulled back on before coming to sit out in the main room. "Yes, I leave in a month. Thank you." He took the mug from Petra and blew gently before sipping.

Petra did the same and sat beside him. She had him for a month before he had to leave and she pondered what she would do while he was gone. Her eyes lingered across the room. She would definitely miss all the damn sex they could be having. Her finger traced the rim of the mug as she did so.

"We can video chat and text, Petra." He said interrupting her thoughts. "I know it won't be the same but I can try to visit."

"Levi, don't worry about visiting. I'll be fine with texting and video chatting." Petra assured him and gently nudged him. She didn't want him to worry about her. Or worry that she would change her mind. She knew what she felt toward the man and that wasn't changing.

"You say that, but after last night..."He said seriously as he glanced toward her.

"Wow." She responded. "I'll try to fly out there with vacation time." She sounded just as serious but the smile betrayed her.

Levi didn't want Petra to worry about him. He wasn't the type to say something out loud about those kinds of things especially regarding this. This job was who he was and this was the woman he cared about. "Brat."

"Shorty."

"You're shorter than me, brat."

"Asshole." She muttered turning red.

"When I get back," He sat the half empty mug down and turned back to Petra, "Will you move in with me?"

Petra's heart stopped in her chest. Her grip on the mug loosened slightly, she went slack jawed. She whipped her entire body around toward him with raised questioning eyebrows. _He just asked me to move in with him. Holy fuck!? He's serious. Look at him. Its clear as day he's thought this through. Do I need to think? No not at all._

"If you want to think about it, I understand. It's sudden."

"Yes!" Petra interrupted quickly, "I don't need time to think."

* * *

Petra walked into the café bundled up in gloves and a scarf. The place smelled of lavender and coffee. An odd mixture. Hange introduced this place to her two weeks ago. She bought fresh lavender from the owner. She walked toward the middle booth along the front of the building. She sat and watched the pedestrians walk by outside.

Petra immediately called the girls after Levi left. He knew she was going to tell them and he had to get back with his boss about the assignment.

Hange and Mikasa arrived first. They sat down and ordered. Mikasa ordered a soda and a burger and Hange ordered coffee and a grilled chicken salad. Petra sat silently with her latte and a bagel covered in strawberry cream cheese. Nanaba arrived soon after looking wide eyed holding a messenger bag. They sat and waited for Petra to talk but she looked at them all and didn't know how to speak.

"What was so important, you group messaged us for?" Mikasa asked breaking the silence. "You could have just told us via text."

"Levi got another assignment." Petra explained.

"Well congratulations. Is that all?" Nanaba leaned back and reached for a menu. "What's good here?"

"Everything, Nanaba. It can't be all, Petra is too giddy for it." Hange said making observations.

"Levi asked me to move in with him and this assignment is going to take him out of town for a year." Petra explained fully. There was silence and gawking. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and mumbled incoherently what Petra believed to be threats. Nanaba looked to Hange for words since she couldn't form any. Petra looked down and swallowed a lump forming in her throat. Were they shocked in a bad way?

"I can't believe he's leaving for a year!" Hange slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I cannot believe he fucking asked her to move in. That's _bigger_!" Nanaba said exasperated. "Congratulations, Petra."

Mikasa offered her a shoulder pat and a smile in support. "You sure you aren't knocked up?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm sure. Last night was the first.."

"WHAT?! You two finally bumped uglies?!"

Every pair of eyes in the café was now on Hange and her crude statement. Petra hid her red face in her hands. Nanaba sniggered and sipped on her soda. Hange was wide eyed and looked crazier than normal. Oh, Petra should have thought twice about going somewhere public. Hange is eccentric and this was one of those times that her eccentricity got the best of her.

"Yes, Hange." Petra finally managed to squeak out.

"So are you two going to look for places now or when he gets back?"

"We haven't discussed that. Possibly when he gets back."

Mikasa chewed on her straw and listened to them question her.

"How are you so calm about this?" Nanaba asked, "I couldn't do it."

How was she calm, indeed. For awhile, she assumed the worst of their relationship. Maybe he just decided she was not good enough. Maybe he finally had enough of the dating world and wanted to be alone again. The possibilities flashed before her a few times. When he revealed what was really eating at him, it wasn't as bad as she thought. This was doable. It was only a year. Talking would have to be enough between them. At the end of the day, she loved him and he loved her. They could do it.

* * *

"You have everything, right?"

"For the millionth time, yes."

"I just don't want you to get on the plane and realize you don't have everything."

"Tch."

Levi turned to stare at the petite woman walking beside him. She was nervous. He knew she was because he had been too. She was fidgeting with her hands since they got out of the vehicle. Petra looked back at him, nerves eating at her. She wouldn't see him like this for a year. A lump had begun forming in her throat since they arrived at the airport.

Today was the day.

"I do have everything, Petra. I have you." His voice had lightened tremendously, it was not cold or monotonous. Petra blushed. He could be adorable sometimes when he wanted to.

"Don't do that." She warned him playfully, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. "Call me when you land?"

"Brat, you know I will." They began walking to the waiting area. He had about 30 minutes before his flight would be called.

In the days leading up, Levi gave up his apartment, they moved his things to Petra's apartment and a storage locker. Erwin offered to keep some of his things if he preferred. Levi visibly twitched at the thought of Hange having unequivocal access to his things. He passed it up and paid the inexpensive amount. Living the last few weeks together, was different for them both. Petra introduced Levi to her mother's recipe for meatloaf. She wrote the recipe down for him and made sure he took it with him.

They decided to wait until the year was up before finding a bigger place. Hange invited them to dinner and hounded them mercilessly over apartments. She offered to help Petra pick something bigger, but Levi held his own and rolled his eyes. Knowing Hange she would pick a place infested with mice and claim ghosts roamed the place at night. Not what he needed or wanted. They also decided, Petra would keep his vehicle. He didn't miss the gleam in her eye when he said she should use it instead of letting it sit around collecting dust.

Petra squeezed his hand when his flight was called. They stood and he wrapped his arms around her one last time, "I love you, Petra Ral."

"I love you too, Levi Ackerman. Don't be flirting with any other women!" She responded.

"Tch. Brat, I already have everything I need." He stated as he rolled his eyes. He released her and took his suitcases. She watched as he walked toward the line forming across the huge room. He looked back before handing his ticket to the man and offered a small smile.

Petra waved, holding back the tears in her eyes long enough so he wouldn't see. Her heart felt heavy but she knew this wasn't permanent. She couldn't wait for him to return. She watched from the window as he boarded. She watched as the plane ran down the tarmac and lifted into the air. She sighed long and hard.

"I guess I'll go into work today." She said to nobody in particular and walked toward the exit.

* * *

So literally this is it!

Thanks to all the faithful reviewers. I need an opinion. Sequel or leave it be. They live happily ever after. You know that.


End file.
